Battle Of The Greek Gods: The 80th Hunger Games SYOT
by captain-random64
Summary: SYOT OPEN. Tribute with a knife: deadly. Tribute with a spear: deadly. Tribute with a sword: deadly. Tribute with a god like power: Chaos. Chaos is what the tributes are about to get and they better be prepared. What will happen when each tribute is given a power that they can use. What will each tribute get and what will they do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Alecto Snow waits in her office for the head gamemaker. Ever since she assassinated Katniss Everdeen and President Paylor she has been the president and brought back the hunger games.

If Seneca Crane hadn't let two tributes win then the 75th hunger games quarter quell wouldn't have happened and the rebellion wouldn't have happened. To make sure that a rebellion won't happen with her she has a meeting with the head gamemaker every year.

"President Snow" Alecto's receptionist Clara Liz says "Krista Juno is here for you"

"Excellent, send her in"

Krista Juno (this years head gamemaker) walks into the room "Madame President, lovely to see you again"

"Seems so long since we last talk" Alecto says "Now, have you had any ideas on what you'll be doing for this year's game"

"Yes I do, here is my ideas" she hands Alecto a note pad with her ideas written down

"Oh, now this is good" Alecto says "I'm slightly confused though can you explain it to me"

"Well" Krista smiles "Basically we are going to give each tribute a "gift" that will help them"

"What" Alecto says "You mean like a sponsor gift"

"No" Krista's smiles grows bigger "We will give each tribute a different power based on their skills and personality. Most of the gifts shall be based on Greek gods. They will not have their powers for the entire games; they might have it for 5 hours every day"

"That's perfect, but what will each tributes power be" Alecto asks

"Ah" Krista exclaims "We'll have to wait for the reapings"

* * *

**AND THEY'RE YOU GO. THE FORM IS ON MY PROFILE AND I ONLY EXCEPT FORMS BY PM, I WILL NOT ACCEPT FORMS BY REVIEW.**

**ALL SPOTS AVAILABLE EXCEPT FOR THE GIRLS FROM 2 AND 7.**

**IF YOU WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT HOW KATNISS AND PAYLOR DIED THEN READ MY STORY THE 100TH HUNGER GAMES.**


	2. Tribute List

**OK HERE'S A LIST OF TRIBUTES**

**DISTRICT 1**

Female: Ashlyn Miller (16) - thatblondegirl130

Male: Adam Woodsheart (16) - NOONi's Moon

**DISTRICT 2**

Female: Persephone Riddle (15) - TheOtherLachance

Male: Cray Alex (18) - snoozinghamster

**DISTRICT 3**

Female: Morgan Frist (16) - KM.6000

Male: Jack Rogan (14) – Captain-random64 (bloodbath tribute)

**DISTRICT 4**

Female: Nimi Brikka (18) - ruetheday

Male: Morgan Brikka (13) - ruetheday

**DISTRICT 5**

Female: Sutton Lisent (13) - gracec720

Male: Markus Hood (12) - cloveandthemockingjay

**DISTRICT 6**

Female: Arachne Zeth (14) - Soullentz14

Male: Andy Quincy (13) - Ryah Ignis

**DISTRICT 7**

Female: Cherry Lorell (16) - thatblondegirl130

Male:

**DISTRICT 8**

Female: Chambray Grace Hootan (15) - hungergameslover04

Male: RESERVED FOR 1KAT2KIT

**DISTRICT 9**

Female: Freya Grinam (16) - writergirl64

Male: Justin Situ (16) - rapid103

**DISTRICT 10**

Female: Cassandra Greene (16) - writergirl64

Male:

**DISTRICT 11**

Female: Destiny Rose Petrovich (16) – yepitsviolet

Male: Bedelic Heliens (14) - Leemur35

**DISTRICT 12**

Female: Alexis Olympia (14) - waveslover

Male:

* * *

**OK EVERYONE THAT'S THE TRIBUTES. THE REMAINING SPOTS LEFT ARE THE DISTRICT 7, 10 AND 11 MALES. IF YOU HAVE SUBMITTED NONE OR ONE TRIBUTE THEN YOU CAN SUBMIT ANOTHER. IF YOU ALREADY HAVE TWO PLEASE DON'T SUBMIT ANOTHER.**


	3. District 1 Reaping

**OK EVERYONE THIS IS THE FIRST PROPER CHAPTER TO MY STORY, IT'S THE DISTRICT 1 REAPING.**

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

I start brushing my long and beautiful hair whilst walking around the district.

"Good morning Ashlyn" a boy named Gilded says bowing at me like I am royalty

"Morning Gilded" I say smirking "Are you ready for today"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Gilded smiles "I just hope I'm not reaped so someone else won't volunteer"

"Well that would be a shame because it means I wouldn't be able to stab you in the throat" I hiss

Gilded laughs thinking it was a joke but I was being serious. If we were in the games I wouldn't wait to slice his sorry ass up.

My closest friends Opal and Loretta walk up to me.

"Ashlyn we have terrible news" Opal says to me "Lindsay has been spreading a rumour that you slept with Adam"

"Oh please" I laugh "Lindsay is so pathetic, is that all she's got"

"Are you not upset" Loretta asks

"Of course not" I giggle "When I win the games I'll just kill her. I'll be able to get away with it"

Opal and Loretta laugh. Nobody takes me serious when I make death threats but they should because I'm not kidding, I am being deadly serious.

"Oh my god" Opal says looking at my neck "I love your diamond necklace, where did you get it"

I touch my necklace and laugh "My daddy got it me, I'm slightly disappointed though. I asked for the new silver blade dagger but he got me this instead"

"Well it's adorable" Loretta smiles

We walk to the town square and I wait by the other girls. Linda Jones walks to the stage smiling wearing a gold wig and outfit with a large silver flower in her hair

"Now let's get started quickly" she giggles "I was running late so we need to get this done"

She quickly crosses to the bowl and snatches out a name

"Alice Hay"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I shout

"Lovely, we have a volunteer" Linda says as step out of the crowd flashing my beautiful teeth

I barge through the other girls saying "Move, get out of my way, coming through, don't touch me"

"Ladies and gentlemen" I smile "I am Ashlyn Miller and I am going to win the games"

* * *

**ADAM WOODSHEART POV**

"Adam" my mother Luna calls "Come here darling"

"Yes mom" I say

"I hear you were planning volunteering today so I made you your tribute token" she says and she passes me something.

I look at it and see a bracelet made from the finest jewels in our district. My mother is one of the best jewellery makers in the whole of Panem. She is famous for it.

My 20 year old brothers walk into the kitchen. Markus and Medius. They're twins. Markus volunteered at 16 for the 77th hunger games and then a year later Medius volunteered for the 79th games. So I am related to two victors and soon all of my mother's children shall be victors.

"Today's the big day Adam" Medius laughs

"Yeah" Markus says "I hope you've been practising throwing your spears"

"I have" I laugh with them "Those idiots won't know what hit them"

Everyone in my family has dark black eyes and brown curly hair.

"We've got to meet Auntie Lexi later for the celebrations" mother says

"What celebrations" Medius asks

"For Adam volunteering" Mom says "I won't to remember the day Adam became a star"

"Are we going there or are they coming here" Markus questions

"Well they're coming here obviously, they don't live in the victors village so it would be polite for them to see what glory looks like for a couple of hours" Mom laughs "Now come on quickly"

We all rush out the door for the reaping. I sign in and Mom, Markus and Medius wait with the other people not able to qualify for the games.

Linda bounces up and quickly reaps a girl. Ashlyn Miller. She's in the same class as me. She smiles at the crowd before putting her attention to the boys to see who her partner is.

"And the boy is….GILDED AARON"

"I VOLUNTEER"

I quickly shove past the others until I get to the stage. Ashlyn evaluates me. She looks me up and down. This is going to be a unforgettable games.

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

I look Adam up and down. He's in my classes but I rarely speak to him. I've also seen him at training. He's good with spears but I am much more trained then him. I can slash his neck out with a sword in a second.

Before I enter the train I wait at the justice building. Opal and Loretta enter the room and hug me. I hug them for a second before shoving them away from me. Hugs annoy me after a while.

"We're going to miss you girlfriend" Opal says

I hate it when Opal calls me girlfriend. It makes us sound like we're best friends and that if she died I'd be dreadfully sad when really I wouldn't care. Nicknames make me feel sick.

"Is your dad not coming to say goodbye" Loretta asks

"No, daddy is on a business trip but I don't care. He'll see me on the television soon" I say

"I'm going to miss you so much" Opal says starting to cry

Oh my god not the crying. It annoys me so much, she needs to grow a spine or at least steal someone elses. I wouldn't be crying if she was going into the games, In fact I wouldn't even be visiting her.

"Here take my diamond necklace to remember me" I say kindly passing it to her

"Oh thank you" Opal sniffs "You like me so much your giving me a gift to remember you"

Yeah right. The only reason I'm giving it to her is so it doesn't get damaged in the games, once I get back I'll sell the diamonds so I'll have the money to get that dagger I wanted or even better the Capitol sword someone is selling on the black market.

"Times up" a peacekeeper says

"Well, goodbye" I say. Opal and Loretta leave the room crying.

Finally they're gone. People always look forward for the district 2 tributes as they are the most bloodthirsty…not this year. The viewers of Panem might want to stay up late because after seeing me on the television, they'll have nightmares of me and a lovely gleaming sword.

* * *

**ADAM WOODSHEART POV**

"Good luck little brother" Markus says

"I'm going to miss you" Medius says

"We're going with him you dumbass" Markus hisses

"Oh yeah, we're your mentors" Medius laughs "I forgot"

I roll my eyes

"I'll see you soon mother" I say hugging my mom

"I know you will. Don't forget your token" she says

I show her the shining jewels on my wrist and she smiles.

Markus and Medius leave so I have a few minutes with my mother and once that's over I go to the train station with Ashlyn and Linda.

The train is amazing. We have some gold in our district but every doorknob in here looks like solid gold.

I meet Markus and Medius a second later on the train.

"Guess what little brother, we're your mentor" Medius says

"Awesome" I laugh

"And we're Ashlyns" says an old woman, about 70, behind her is a man who looks like he's from the military.

"I'm Décor Potts, victor from the 55th hunger games" Décor says

"Ha, you're her mentor" Medius laughs "You're like 100"

"I may be "like 100" but I survived the hunger games and the second rebellion, I was supposed to be killed but I managed to escape death twice"

"Yes" Markus smirks "But that's when you were in your youth, you have no skills now"

"No skill" she smiles. She picks up a knife and chucks it at the wall exactly where she aimed it. She growls at me Markus and Medius "Come on Ashlyn, You'll meet you're other mentor Cutter later. Bye boys"

Ashlyn laughs at us "Later bitches"

And the two girls leave. Me and my brothers stand there rigid.

* * *

**I REALLY LIKE ASHLYN AND ADAM. ANYBODY GOT ANY GUESSES WHAT ASHLYN'S AND ADAMS POWER WILL BE. PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER THE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT.**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

"Persephone" my mother shouts for me "Come on the reaping will be on soon, get down to training"

"Yes mom" I say, my mother is called Enobaria Riddle. She won the hunger games a long time ago before the second rebellion even began. She was famous for ripping out a tributes neck with her teeth. She got pregnant with little me after the rebellion, I don't know who my father is.

"Now" Enobaria says "What weapons do you plan on grabbing at the cornucopia

"Throwing knives and a scythe or sickle" I say. I know my mother doesn't really care, we don't exactly get along well

I run to training for some last minute weapon practise. I chuck knives successfully, Perhaps I could do better with a sword but they're so heavy and my petite size won't let me carry them.

I notice that we have a large number of new people at the academy. The Alex twins Mai and Mia are new; they enter the training centre with their older brother Cray.

I get back home to see my mother doing some cooking. Suddenly my 2 year old sister Thorn starts crying.

"Persephone go check on your sister!" my mom shouts

I go up the stairs and enter my sisters luxurious room and begin cradling her.

"Hush little baby enjoy your beautiful life" I sing "Momma's going to buy you a killing knife"

She giggles at me and I smile at her. She's the only person on this planet I can tolerate.

"Seph (my nickname) it's nearly time for the reaping" my mom says coming up the stairs. She picks up Thorn and we walk out the door.

"Ok Seph go get signed in"

Once I am ready I walk up to the sign in desk and sign my name and give a drop of my blood. After I have done that I stand next to my friend Megana.

"You ready" she asks

"Yes" I say "You"

"I don't need to be" Megana says "I am volunteering next year"

Jeanie Alena walks up to the stage in her usual escort outfit, a blue wig with a long purple dress.

"Welcome future tributes" she sings, her accent annoys me so much, to think I will have to take 3 days of people speaking like that.

"We'll start with the girls" Jeanie says

She crosses over the bowl and takes a slip of paper

She opens the paper looks at it before saying "Cleave Sickle"

"I VOLUNTEER" I shout

The peacekeepers escort me to the stage and Jeanie takes me to the microphone

"And what's your name sweetie you look very young" Jeanie asks

"Persephone Riddle" I say "I'm 15"

"I bet my hat that Enobaria Riddle is your mother"

"That would be correct"

"Well congratulations" Jeanie says "And now for the boys"

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

"CRAY" my father shouts me "We're setting off"

"I'm coming" I say running down the stairs

Today we're taking my little twin sisters Mai and Mia to training for the first time. We should have took them years ago, if they get reaped and no one volunteers then they'll have little training. We spent all our money on the training so it hopefully isn't a waste of money.

Mai attempts bow and arrows and is a decent archer and a brilliant knife thrower but will be able to do better once she has done more training. Mia is also pretty good at spears but needs to improve with axes.

"Keep your arm straight when throwing that knife Mai" my father says "Cray, what are your skills"

"Well father my trainer says that I am excellent at swords" I say

My father chuckles "Very good my boy. You take after your father"

We all head up to the reaping. I help sign in Mai and Mia and then sign myself in and stand with the rest of the boys

Jeanie reaps a young girl, I think I hear Mia and Mai say "I know her" but a girl named Persephone volunteers for her. I can't believe I'm going to have to go against a victors daughter. That is so unfair, her mother is obviously going to mentor her.

"And now for the boys" Jeanie says

I suddenly start paying more attention as Jeanie dips her hand into the bowl and slips out a name.

She slowly crosses over back to the microphone and says….

"MATTHEW ALEC"

"I VOLUNTEER" I shout and I barge past the others to get to the stage.

"Oh a volunteer" Jeanie says "As usual"

"I am Cray Alex and I am going to win the 80th hunger games" I say to the microphone

"Don't bet on it bitch" I hear Persephone

I see Mai and Mia smile at me proudly as does my father and mother.

Later in the justice building Mia and Mai are hugging me

"Cray will you bring back a souvenir from the arena" Mia asks me

"Of course" I say "If I can I'll bring back the weapon I use"

"Really" Mai says excited "Can you bring me a throwing knife from the cornucopia"

"I'll try" I hug her

"Good luck my boy" my father says patting me on the back.

I am going to win this, and get home for my sisters.

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

My mother talks with me in the justice building.

"I am so proud of you" she says "You are like a young me"

"I am going to win this Mom" I say

"I know, just be careful when you get to the cornucopia" she says "You don't know what surprises they'll be"

My family's nanny walks into the room with my sister Thorn. My mother leaves the room and heads for the train station.

"Hello Joan" I say to the nanny, we are one of the few families to have nanny's as they are not very popular "My I hold Thorn"

"Of course" she says handing me my sister. Joan is unlike other district 2 citizens, her skin is soft like clouds.

I cradle Thorn for a while before the peacekeeper barges in and growls "Times up"

I hand my baby sister back to Joan and sit in the carriage with Cray and Jeanie. The trip to the train station is a quiet one with only Jeanie murmuring a few things.

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YOU ALL


	5. District 3 Reaping

**THERE WILL ONLY BE A DISTRICT 3 FEMALE IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THE BOY IS MY OWN CHARACTER AND A BLOODBATH TRIBUTE. THIS PERSON ISN'T EVEN GOING TO GET A POV BUT HE WILL HAVE SOME PARTICIPATION AT TRAINING I GUESS BUT HE ISN'T AN IMPORTANT ENOUGH CHARACTER FOR A REAPING.**

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

"Morgan you're brothers are here" says Mary the head of the orphanage I live in.

I hate this orphanage. The food and the rooms aren't that bad it's just I would rather much live with my mother. My father was very abusive to me, my brothers and my mother. One day my brother Marco chucked a knife into his leg and kicked him out and refused to talk to him ever again. The abuse sent my mother mad though and she was deemed unfit to look after me. Marco and my other brother Trent was old enough to live by themselves so they have their own house.

Trent and Marco enter my room.

"Great to see you sister" Trent says "I see you haven't made an effort with your hair again"

My hair is short, red and messy. I don't usually bother making an effort with hair. It'll get messy in the hunger games anyway. Speaking of the hunger games today is the big day, I plan on volunteering. I am 16 years old and that seems old enough to be a tribute in my opinion.

"I just hope none of you 2 either" Marko says. Marko is 21 so he has no fear of being reaped but since I'm 16 and Trent is 18 we do have some worry.

I haven't told my brothers I am volunteering. It would break their hearts.

"Come on now then, might as well get it over and done with" Trent says

Me and my brothers walk to the reaping with the entire orphanage and its workers behind us.

"Name" the registration women says

"Morgan Frist" I say

"Age"

"16" I reply slightly bored of all these questions

"Give me your finger"

I give her my hand and she pricks it. My blood is pressed onto some paper and then I walk off to stand with the other 16 year old girls.

"Welcome" shouts an enthusiastic Mala "Welcome to the reaping of the 80th hunger games"

She plays the video that tells us of why we have the games. It's so boring, I use this time to my advantage to think of strategy.

I plan on becoming a career. I'm pretty good with axes so I'd be able to impress them easily. I just hope the district 1 girl isn't too girly for my tastes.

"And our female tribute is…"

SHIT. I was so fixed on strategy I completely forgot where I was.

"Lexi Tool"

"I VOLUNTEER" I shout as loud as I can

"What" Mala says confused "We have a volunteer"

I must be the first volunteer since the hunger games were reinstated.

"Well what's your name honey" Mala asks once I get to the stage

"Morgan Frist" I grin

I take a look at my brothers. They're faces, I can't bare it. The wet eyes and the pale faces make me feel sick to my stomach.

"And your tribute partner is…" Mala says picking out the boy

"JACK ROGAN" Mala screams

People step away from a small 14 year old boy. I definitely won't be his ally. He's small and scrawny with a pale face and weak looking knees.

He stands next to me. His eyes are wet like my brothers were except he's already started crying. I can also hear his mother screaming and his father comforting her.

"Well shake hands" Mala says and me and Jack shake hands for a second before I recoil mine away from his.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS" Marco shouts and the justice building "YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED"

"Why would you volunteer" says Trent shaking his head disappointed

"I wanted to be remembered for more than just the violent orphan. I want to be remembered as a victor"

"IT WAS STUPID OF YOU TO MAKE SUCH A FOOLISH DECISION" Marko shouts again but then he breaks down and starts hugging me

"Don't worry" I comfort him "I'll make it home"

People underestimate my abilities. They won't for much longer

* * *

**HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME NOT GIVING YOU A BOY REAPING BUT TRUST ME HE WOULD HAVE BEEN BORING ANYWAY WHICH IS WHY HE'S GOING TO BE A BLOODBATH CHARACTER. PLUS I GAVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS TODAY SO THAT SHOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU.**


	6. District 4 Reaping

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

"SHUT UP ADDIE YOU ANNOYING BRAT" I snarl at my little sister

"Make me" she laughs, she's only 9 and she's already vicious in some way

My other little sister Rabio enters. She's 12 and is much more quiet then Addie but is more talented with weapons

"Rabio" I say "You looking forward for your first reaping"

She nods her head silently.

"Well you can't volunteer" Addie shouts "I want to be the families' first victor"

Addie is the most annoying child anyone could have. My little brother Sam walks into the room. Sam is my favourite sibling. He's pretty nice to me. Addie snickers

"Look it's the runt of the litter" she hisses

"SHUT UP ADDIE" I shout and Addie giggles

Sam is unlike the rest of the family. He hates the games and has no plans on volunteering unlike the rest of us. Today is my final chance to volunteer so I will grasp that opportunity with both hands.

"Morning kids" my mom Ursula says walking in to the room "Lovely day isn't it"

"Yes mother" I say

"Have you all been training" she asks

"Yes" we all say simultaneously

"I'm going to call your name and I want you to tell me the weapon you are best with ready…ADDIE"

"SPEAR" Addie says proudly

"RABIO"

"Knives" Rabio yawns

"NIMI"

"Trident" I inform my mother

"SAM"

It takes him a couple of seconds to think before saying "It's a bow and arrow, I think"

Just then my oldest brother Thomas JR walks into the room with his girlfriend who he slept with last night. They kiss each other goodbye and she leaves.

"Gross" I say "Do you have to kiss when I'm around"

"Aw come on little sis" Thomas laughs "Don't worry you're still my special girl"

He pulls me into a hug and I laugh.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

"Mom I'm going out for a bit" Nimi says

"Ok darling. Addie and Rabio go into the basement and practise your skills"

"You coming Thomas" Nimi asks opening the door

"On my way" Thomas says and he leaves as well making me and my mother the only ones left in the room

"Now Sam" my mother says "I notice that you have not been doing your best with training"

"Well I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow"

"Yes but you could do better, remember that time when I made the whole family watch the 74th hunger games"

"Yes" I remember those games, they were the ones that sparked the rebellion

"Well you saw Katniss Everdeen, she could shoot a bow and arrow like a professional and she was from district 12. You need to be as good and if not better than her"

"I'll try mom" I say in shame "I promise"

She doesn't understand. Why can she get it into her head that I don't want to be in these games.

"Now go and get changed we'll be meeting Nimi and Thomas at the reaping"

I do as she says and leave for my room.

NIMI BRIKKA POV

I sit on the bench with Thomas laughing my head off

"So wait" I say trying to catch my breath "He actually believed that you were going to throw the axe at him"

"Of course he did" Thomas barely says through his laughter "I twitched my arm slightly and he ran away crying for his mother"

"That is too funny" I say

"I know, now come on. I promised mom would meet her at the town square"

"Oh fine then, shame you can't volunteer anymore" I say to him. He's 19 now so he won't be able to volunteer for family honour

"Are you planning on volunteering then" he asks me

"Yes" I grin "Only to piss of Addie so she can't be the first family victor"

Once we get to the reaping mom sorts out my hair and kisses me, Sam and Rabio goodbye whilst she takes Thomas and Addie to the stands.

"HELLO DISTRICT 4" shouts a brightly coloured Marcus Aero wearing a large green and brown suit "I hope you're all prepared"

He may be annoying but Marcus doesn't waste his time as he crosses straight over to the female bowl and rips out a name.

"OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE IS…ALICIA OCEANA"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

"Oh yay another volunteer" Marcus says enthusiastically "Well come up quickly sweetie"

I quickly enter the stage and smile "Hello district 4 this is your new victor. I am Nimi Brikka"

SAM BRIKKA POV

I am slightly saddened by Nimi going into the games but I know she'll win.

"And now for the boys" he crosses over to the boys and picks out a name

"And the male is…SAM BRIKKA"

I freeze and then I hear a scream that makes my blood curl. It's Nimi.

"SOMEONE VOLUNTEER" Nimi shouts "VOLUNTEER YOU BASTARDS VOLUNTEER"

"Get them out of here" says a peacekeeper and a group of peacekeepers drag me and Nimi away

"NO, I CAN'T GO INTO THE GAMES WITH HIM ANYONE BUT HIM PLEASE" Nimi shouts

In the distance I can hear Markus voice

"Well…" he says awkwardly "Are tributes from district 4 seem….delightful"

* * *

**BROTHER AND SISTER BOTH IN THE GAMES…TALK ABOUT KEEPING IT IN THE FAMILY. OUT OF ALL THE TRIBUTES YOU'VE SEEN SO FAR WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AND WHO DO YOU THINK WILL MAKE IT THE LONGEST?**


	7. District 5 Reaping

**SUTTON LISENT POV**

My second reaping. This is just great. I am only 13 which is a far too young age to die but I am from district 5 so there was not much need for tesserae.

My stepbrother Walker slowly enters my room "Hi Sutton, are you ok"

"I'm fine thanks" I say to him "Where's dad"

"He's sleeping late, you know he hasn't been sleeping right ever since your mom…..you know"

"Yeah" I say simply. My mother left me and my father when I was 4. My dad took it hard as he believed she was the love of his life. He eventually remarried but was never the same.

"Oh stop your whining and get changed" my other step brother Jason says "It's the reaping today and I've been hoping that you would get picked"

"Jason" Walker hisses "Don't you dare say something terrible like that"

"Calm down Walker" says my stepmother when she enters the room "I don't see why you're so protective of her, she's not even your real sister"

Jason and my stepmom laugh viciously before walking away.

"Don't listen to them" Walker comforts me "They're just joking when they say they want you to enter the games"

I get the feeling he is lying. My stepmother has always hated me and has poisoned Jason against me as well.

"Let's just get going" I say

I quickly get changed into a simple top and then quickly rush out the door. I walk ahead of the rest of the family in fear of torment from Jason and my wicked mother.

Once I sign in I stand with the other 13 year olds not even bothering to say goodbye to my family.

Honney Ice bounces up to the stage wearing a beautiful summer green dress and a purple wig with matching makeup…or face paint.

"Hello citizens" Honney giggles. She's only young, presumably 20 and she has the most annoying giggle ever "I hope we're all excited, I know I am"

She giggles even more before turning her face to the bowl and swooping up a name. She crosses back to the microphone trying to contain her laughter.

"I wonder who it'll be" she smiles before taking of the tape and opening up the paper "SUTTON LISENT"

I freeze to the floor. I want to scream and shout. I want to fall to the floor and have a tantrum….but I can't. I remain frozen until the peacekeepers force me to move to the stage.

I take a look at my father. He has tears in his eyes, he's lost his wife and now he's going to lose me. My step mother's grin couldn't be wider. She's like a Cheshire cat.

The only reason I want to win now is so I can prove her wrong.

* * *

**MARKUS HOOD POV**

Yes. My first ever reaping. I can't wait. I am planning to volunteer even though I am only 12. I can use a knife pretty well so I know I have a good chance at winning.

My 19 year old sister Lucy walks up to me and gives me a hug. I live with Lucy and my other sister Milly. When Alecto Snow was made President she demanded that everyone move to their original districts, we lived in district 2 but our parents refused to leave and return to district 5 so they were shot whilst me and my sisters were transported back here.

"Are you feeling ok" Lucy asks me. She doesn't really care about the games.

"I'm fine" I say grinning, it takes all my power not to burst with excitement.

"Well you better get changed quickly then it's starting soon" Lucy says and I quickly run up stairs and change into a crimson red jumper and pants.

Me and my sisters walk to the reaping and once we get there Lucy goes by the stands, Milly goes with the other 15 year old girls and I stand with the 12 year old boys.

Honney Ice walks onto the stage and giggles uncontrollably. Hurry up, I want to get the girls over and done with quickly so we can reap the boys.

She soon reaps a girl named Sutton, I think she's a year older than me. Sutton doesn't move. I almost scream "MOVE IT" but I control myself. The peacekeepers eventually push her to the stage where she remains emotionless.

"And now for the males"

She is much quicker this time and she snatches out a name.

I prepare to shout I volunteer…

"MARKUS HOOD"

"I VO…" I suddenly stop. YES. I was reaped.

I run up to the stage smiling and stand next to Sutton. I pull her a strange looking face before smiling to the crowd again.

I am going to win. I don't care what those other tributes are like…I will beat them all.

* * *

**I AM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER SUCKING BUT I AM FEELING VERY SICK (VERY COLD IN BRITAIN AT THE MOMENT, DID ANY BRITS SEE HOW WINDY IT WAS YESTERDAY?) SO IT SEEMS I HAVE CAUGHT A COLD AND HAVE BEEN ILL IN BED.**

**SOME OF YOU PEOPLE GIVE ME SOME REALLY WEIRD QUESTIONS.**

**IF YOU WERE IN A HOGWARTS HOUSE WHICH WOULD YOU BE IN: HMM, RAVENCLAW. I AM QUITE INTELLIGENT (NOT A GENIUS BUT I'M NOT STUPID)**

**IF YOU WERE IN A COVEN IN TWILIGHT WHICH WOULD IT BE: I AM NOT REALLY A FAN OF TWILIGHT SO AFTER DOING A BIT OF RESEARCH ON COVENS I HAVE DECIDED I WOULD BE IN THE IRISH COVEN BECAUSE I AM HALF IRISH AND I AM PROUD OF MY IRISH HERITAGE.**


	8. District 6 Reaping

**ARACHNE ZETH POV**

Another hunger games. I used to think they would eventually stop but now I realise that won't ever happen.

I'm only 14 so my name is in only 3 times. My brother Ember is only 10 so he has no worries…yet.

"Arachne, if you win the hunger games we'll be rich" Ember says

"Yes but I might not win" I tell him

"But you're only 14 and that's a young age. People will feel sorry for you so they won't kill you"

How do I explain that there are some people who aren't afraid to kill people just because of age.

"ARGH" Ember shrieks "A SPIDER"

The eight legged creature runs across my room.

"Calm down" I comfort him "It's ok it won't hurt you"

I pick up the arachnid and gently put it outside where it scuttles away.

"See it's gone now"

I love spiders. Most people are scared by them but I find them quite nice. I was told that in the past there were these poisonous spiders but they were destroyed before Panem was created. The Capitol have made some poisonous spider mutts for the games though.

I put on my black shirt and spider necklace before walking to the reaping with my brother and parents.

"She's so weird" my mother whispers to my father "Her addiction with spiders is so unnatural"

"Melanie that is your daughter you're talking about" my father tells her

"I'm just saying, she needs to be a little more sane"

I hate my mother she's terrible, my father is ok but he is always busy with work and I hardly ever see him.

Lisa Em stands at the microphone ready and waiting for the district.

"It's lovely to be here" she lies "So nice to see you, now let's get started"

Lisa runs to the bowl as if she is desperate to get out of here. She crosses back to the microphone after grabbing a piece of paper.

"And our tribute is…"

"ARACHNE ZETH"

Usually people freeze upon hearing they will be in the games but not me. I pull a brave face and slowly walk to the stage. Lisa practically drags me to the microphone.

"Just stand here and be quiet" she whispers

My father cuddles a crying Ember whilst my mother looks as if she hasn't even noticed I have just been chosen to die.

I decide not to think about the games….Come on Arachne distract yourself or else you'll start crying and look weak.

I'll think about what I'll use for my tribute token. I could use my mother's ring…if I steal it from her dead body.

How about my lucky bracelet or…..I got it. My spider necklace, hopefully it'll help me think like a spider and fit through small spaces.

I have just been reaped, I have a small chance of getting sponsors… looks like the odds aren't in my favour and these defiantly won't be a happy hunger games.

* * *

**ANDREW QUINCY POV**

I keep watching last year's hunger games, ok well technically not the actual hunger games but the chariots and interviews. I am so interested in the Capitol. Their looks, their designs, their attitude.

I love watching the interviews. Caesar Flickerman is such an interesting person. His personality and his choice of dressing. It's bizarre yet brilliant.

My mother enters the door from work. She picks up my 4 year old brother Thomas and starts to feed him.

I am ever so scared for the reaping. I fear more for when Thomas has to face the reapings.

"Andrew go get changed" my mother says strictly. She's not horrible but she is quite strict at times mostly because of stress.

I quickly get into a pale jumper. I always wear it for reapings, or at least I plan too as this is only my second one.

I walk to the reaping by myself. My dad is disabled so he had to leave early for an easy access to the stands.

I wait with the other 13 year old boys. I look around and see the adults with no children betting on who would get picked. It's disgusting how they bet but some of the betters are homeless so winning this money could save them.

Lisa Em walks onto the stage. Her clothing is so unique, I bet in the Capitol you never have to wear the piece of clothing twice.

She reaps a young girl named Arachne Zeth. I do not know her well though.

She quickly crosses to the boys and chooses one of them.

"ANDREW QUINCY" she says showing little effort "Come on quickly"

My face has frozen. I go to the stage emotionless. I am not sure what I should be feeling, sadness presumably.

"OUR TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICT 6, ARACHNE ZETH AND ANDREW QUINCY"

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I AM TRYING TO FINISH THE REAPINGS QUICKLY AND THEN I MIGHT DO A CHAPTER ON THE TRAIN. SORRY FOR IT STILL BEING BAD I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.**

**ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS FOR CHARIOT OUTFITS?**

**WHO DO YOU THINK THE CAREER LEADER WILL BE OUT OF THE TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICTS 1-4**

**SOME QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ASKED ME**

**IF YOU HAD A TARDIS WHERE WOULD I GO FIRST: IT'S A DRAW BETWEEN THE TUDOR REIGN OR LIVING WITH DINOSAURS**


	9. District 7 Reaping

**CHERRY LORELL POV**

I sit on my bed singing and writing

"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me, why is my reflection someone I don't know?" I sing

"Cherry be quiet" my sister Apple hisses

"I'm sorry but singing helps me concentrate" I say to her

"Are you not coming out" Apple says "There's a party at Oak Timber's house"

"No I've got to do my homework" I say and Apple sighs

"Are you serious, homework over a party. What is the point in doing homework you little nerd"

"You never know" I laugh "One day I might become mayor of District 7"

"Oh please" Apple taunts "You won't become mayor. Are you coming or not"

"No, I told you I'm doing my homework. School is important you know"

"Whatever" she sighs "Tell mom I'm asleep if she gets home early and that I don't want to be disturbed"

"Ok" I shout "Bye"

Apple loathes are mother. She said to me it was stupid for someone to name their children after fruit but I quiet like the name Cherry. District 1 have weird names though, it's ridiculous what there parents come up with.

I quickly finish my homework before finishing 5 other people's homework's. They said they were busy tonight and wouldn't have time to do it so I felt bad for them.

Once I have finished I feel exhausted and collapse. I soon fall fast asleep.

In the morning I see Apple completely knocked out on the couch. Shame, she was supposed to give me some last minute training. Apple would be a perfect hunger games competitor, she is very skilled with axes but I don't tend to like them because of an incident that included my father.

I quickly change myself into a white blouse and apple green skirt with a matching head band.

I am slightly worried about today but I shouldn't be. Mine and Apple's name are only in the bowl a few times and I know 12 year old with theirs in 54 times. They live in the poor part of the district.

I run down to the town square. I am quite early. A girl named Anita runs up to me

"Cherry please can you do my homework for me?" she begs

"Well I guess I can" I say

"Thanks love you" she says, I hear her whisper "She's so naïve"

A few minutes later the entire district is here. I don't get a chance to speak to Apple as Gemma Warmen walks onto the stage grinning.

"Hello everyone" she smiles "I can't wait to see which brave citizens of this district will be participating in this year's hunger games"

No one says or does anything so she simply grins some more and crosses over to the bowl. She grabs out the slip and returns to the stage

"THIS YEAR'S FEMALE IS…"

"CHERRY LORELL"

I slowly step forward. I turn to my sister who looks as if she's about to volunteer. I sadly shake my head at her. I refuse to let her die for me.

"Well congratulations Cherry" Gemma smiles "And now for your partner"

I usually remain optimistic about anything, but not this.

* * *

**JASON MAROONZA POV**

Every day I dread the hunger games. I hate that feeling of knowing they are getting closer and closer and that one day me or my sister would get reaped.

My mother is quite abusive so I'm happy that she isn't here at the moment. She's probably out somewhere taking drugs. My father is knocked out with a bottle of beer near him.

I quickly get changed into a brown pants and pants.

I walk to the reaping with my sister Kelliana.

Gemma soon reaps a girl named Cherry, I've never spoken to her and to be honest I never really plan on being her ally. I am just glad that Kelliana wasn't picked.

She then crosses over to the boys and slowly chooses out a name.

"THE BOY FROM DISTRICT 7 IS…"

"JAZON MAROONZA"

I take in a deep breath and walk to the stage. In a way it's a blessing I will no longer need to live with my parents.

In the justice building the only people in the room is me and my sister. No one says a word. We just stand there hugging each other until the peacekeepers force her to leave

I wait on the train for are mentor. She eventually barges into the room.

"Hi, I'm Johanna and I'm not too keen on the whole getting attached to a tribute so I'm just going to make this short. Be likeable, be strong, don't show weaknesses and most importantly…do not die"

And with that she leaves the room.

"I'm sure she'll come back to help us win eventually"

I don't take notice of her. There's no point, if I'm going to win I'll have to kill her eventually anyway. She won't make it long.

I know I can do this. I refuse to let my sister stay alone with my parents.

* * *

**WHICH OF THESE TRIBUTES WAS YOUR FAVOURITE? I PERSONALLY REALLY LIKE CHERRY.**

**ANYONE GOT IDEAS FOR CHARIOT OUTFITS?**


	10. District 8 Reaping

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

"CHAMBRAY GET UP" screams my father

I do as he says and soon I'm downstairs with my family.

"Chambray, I made you something" my little brother Victor says to me

He hands me a pair of gloves he made.

"They're beautiful" I say smiling and hugging him

Victors twin Marcus also enters. He is exactly like Victor except much more slim and scrawny.

"Chambray do we have any food for today" Marcus asks

I sigh "Yes but father doesn't want us to eat it. After the reaping we'll have a massive feast"

I did try going out earlier to get some bread but some boy stole it from me.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING" my father shouts. Victor and Marcus hide behind me "GO GET CHANGED FOR THE REAPING"

We all remain frozen

"NOW"

Marcus and Victor run up the stairs with tears running down there faces I however slowly walk up the stairs with a dry face. I have gotten use to my father's abusive ways so I don't have much fear in his voice.

I finish up the outfit I was making. I stole some of the supplies from my mother's dress shop.

Once I have finished I start drawing. I love to draw animals. They're so beautiful and interesting.

"Chambray" my father growls "Start getting dressed now"

I hate my father, I prefer my mother but thanks to my father's torment she tends to stay in bed all day.

I put on some spare clothes I made. They are slightly ripped but I'm not one to complain.

"Marcus, Victor" I call gently "It's time to go"

They take hold of my hands and we walk out the door. It's Marcus and Victors first ever reaping and I can feel Victor's hand trembling in mine, Marcus however remains strong.

I kiss Victor and Marcus goodbye before standing with the other 15 year old girls.

Mable Missy slowly walks onto the stage. Every step makes a large noise because of her stupid high heels. Her hair is died a light blonde and she is wearing a golden outfit…wait a second. I think I made that outfit at least 4 months ago.

"WELCOME TRIBUTES" Mable laughs "I hope we're all excited today"

Is she an idiot? Well that was a stupid question because of course she is.

"I have a good feeling about this year" Mable squeels

She said that last year but we still did terrible. The female was killed at the bloodbath and then the boy died on day 4 by the careers. His death was especially terrible. A tracker jacker nest was dropped on his head and 3 minutes later he passed out, it was revealed it took at least 5 hours of agonising pain until he died.

"Anyway" Mable says awkwardly "Let's get started shall we"

She eagerly grabs out a name and rips of the tape before opening it up.

"CHAMBRAY HOOTON"

I take in a deep breath. The good thing is I have an excuse to leave my father. I slowly walk up to the stage.

"Welcome Chambray" Mable giggles giving me a hug "May the odds be ever in your favour"

I can't think anymore. 1000 of questions swim across my mind. How will I win? Should I have allies? What weapon would I be best at?

The odds aren't in my favour and I doubt they ever will be.

* * *

**KYLE OAKLEY POV**

Oh god. Not another hunger games. Last year was crap, the girl was killed in the bloodbath when the district 2 female decapitated her and then the male died a few days later. I know I would do much better, that is if I wanted to go in the games which I don't because I'm not a suicidal maniac.

My mother is lying on the floor knocked out. She went out drinking last night….and the night before, and the night before and every night since I was 10.

I am 17 now so I just have to get through 2 more reapings and then I am free.

I run out to get some bread. I see a young girl, at least 15, trying to take a loaf. I run up to her and knock her aside.

"GET OFF IT'S MINE" I hiss

She cowers and runs away. I take my victory bread and take a large bite out of it.

There isn't really much to do in this district. I tried making clothes but I am useless at it so I'll probably be a teacher or warehouse manager when I am old enough to work.

I get changed into some tattered clothes and walk past my drunken mother. If she doesn't show up for the reaping she'll be executed but I don't care.

The town hall is a dark depressing place. The only hint of colour is the bright red Panem flag on top of the building.

Wait, there's another bright flash of colour. Mable Missy in her weird bright clothes.

She soon reaps a girl. I think it's the one that attempted to take my bread. I would be her ally except she seems weak, if she can't keep hold of a loaf of bread how does she expect to win the hunger games.

"And the boy is" Mable giggles slowly reaching in for the boy's name. Her hand twirls around the bowl for a while before she quickly scoops up and name and returns to the microphone.

She takes a look at the name, grins and says… "KYLE OAKLEY"

I am shocked. I know people who have their names in at least 100 times, how could mine have been chosen?

I gulp and then put on a brave face. I smile at the crowd so I don't show weakness.

"Well" Mable says "Shake hands"

I give my hand to Chambray and squeeze it hard making her flinch.

These games are mine. I don't care what the others are like, I will win this.

CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV

Only Marcus and Victor show up at the justice building. We hug for a minute before Victor turns to me.

"Here" Victor says giving me a bag filled with food, medicine and extra clothes.

"If you have this you won't need to go to the cornucopia" Marcus tells me

I look at it and smile "Thank you but if the gamemakers find out I'll be executed"

Suddenly an idea pops in my head "You take it"

"What" both twins exlaim

"Take the bag and get out of the district, with a bit of luck you might make it to a nicer district like 4 or at least 5. You can't stay here with dad"

The boys look at each other as if they are trying to read each other's mind. Then they both nod

"We'll do it" Marcus cries "We'll miss you"

I hug them both one last time before they leave the justice building. One day I hope to see them again, that is if I can win.

As I board the train and leave the district's boundaries I see Victor and Marcus climb over the fence and run.

* * *

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I AM TRYING TO FINISH THESE REAPINGS QUICKLY WHICH IS WHY I PUT UP 3 CHAPTERS TODAY. 1 OR 2 MIGHT BE UP TOMORROW.**


	11. District 9 Reaping

**FREYA GRINAM POV**

"God those Capitol people annoy me" my best friend Hannah says "All those bright outfits"

"And the fact that the escort complains every year about the grain messing up her outfit and hair" I add

"And also because they take some sick pleasure in watching children die" my boyfriend jack says before kissing me on the cheek "I hope you're all prepared for today"

"Why would I need to be prepared" I laugh "I'm not going to be picked my name is only in the bowl 5 times"

"Wow, someone sounds confident" Jack smiles

Me, Jack, Hannah and my other friend Jason hang out like this all the time. Just laughing.

"You might have just jinxed it for yourself now Freya" Hannah giggles

"Come on we're going to be late for it" I say

"Why the rush, it's only a reaping" Jack says

We slowly walk to the town square where somebody pricks my finger and signs me in.

"Go through to the rest of your age group" the woman says

"I know what to do" I say miserably

We stand with the rest of the 16 year olds waiting for Irina Jackels to come onto the stage

When she does her hair and outfit is ruined and she is shouting at the mayor

"And have you seen my hair" Irina screams "It's completely ruined by all you're grain. We had this conversation last year and I told you I wanted the streets clean of grain before I arrive and you have failed to satisfy me"

She walks away to the microphone

"Let's get this over with" she hisses "Welcome district 9, happy hunger games may the odds be in your favour and stuff"

"What a moody bitch" Hannah says and I laugh

"And the girl tribute is…"

"FREYA GRINAM"

But…but that's impossible. My name was only in 5 times. I can't possibly be going into the games.

"Freya" Hannah whispers "Don't go"

I slowly walk to the stage.

"Come on now hurry up" Irina says bored

"NO" I hear someone shout and I turn around

Jack runs towards me.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER"

**BANG**

"JACK" I scream

A bullet enters him and he collapses to the ground. 5 peacekeepers drag his body away whilst I am pushed to the stage.

"Ok and now for the boy"

I try and see past the crowd looking for Jack. Where is he? Is he dead?

Oh god. What's am I going to do?

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

I have had a bit of training for the games. I am a harvester and I did once have training with a kukri machete.

I live with my aunt after my parents went to the borders of district 9. I've not heard from them since.

"I'm sure they'll come back eventually" my aunt says like she does everyday

I know she's lying. She only does it to keep my hopes up.

Like most citizens I dread the games. One of my distant relatives was put in the games before the start of the rebellion. He was called Dale Cooper. He did pretty well but I disagree with some of the choices he made.

"Aunt Milly" I call

She probably left without me. She is quite strange my aunt. She throws flowers at cats sometimes because she believes they are night goblins coming to steal her grain and that the only way to get rid of them is with flowers.

I hang out with my friends Hannah, Freya and my bestfriend Jack before walking to the reaping

I meet aunt Milly at the town square. She is wearing her flower necklace to get rid of the "Cat goblins" and wearing a long flowing dress.

"Justin sweetie" she kisses my cheek "There is a clown walking around the district saying the odds should be in my favour"

"Don't worry it's just the escort" I reassure her

"The….the escort, of course it is silly me" she giggles

I smile and stand with the other 16 year olds. The miserable Irina reaps Freya.

I am shocked, I want to do something but what can I do. Just as she is about to go onto the stage Jack runs out of the crowd before being shot.

A terrible lump grows in my throat. It feels like I was the one shot, I am paralyzed. I have blocked out the world.

I don't even hear Irina scream "JASON SITU" until the peacekeepers push me onto stage next to Freya.

"Well shake your hands so I can leave" Irina says and I glare at her

"I'm so sorry Freya" I say

"Me to"

We shake hands and enter the justice building.

* * *

**FREYA GRINAM POV**

Hannah bursts into the room I sit in and sits beside me. She strokes the warm couch for a while before turning to me

"How's jack" I whisper

"He's fine" I exhale out of relief "He is in hospital now, the doctor says he'll be better by tomorrow"

"Give him this" I say passing her a charm bracelet I made

"I promise I will. I've got to go now, visit Jason"

And with that she leaves the room. I can't believe it. I might have to kill Jason, or he might have to kill me.


	12. District 10 Reaping

**CASSANDRA GREENE POV**

"Cass" my brother shakes "When I'm old enough I won't be reaped will I?"

"No Isaac" I say "I promise you won't be. You're only 10 now though so don't worry"

He smiles and leaves the room. I honestly have no idea whether or not he will get picked. I hope to god he isn't.

I soon run out of my room and go down to the drunk. The drunk is like a black market in district 10, it is named the drunk because most alcoholics seem to like hanging around the outside of it.

I trade 2 squirrels for a loaf of bread and a bird for some berries. I get back home just in time to make Isaac breakfast with the food I got today.

"Thank you Cass" he smiles happily

It is rare for us to get food so today is a happy occasion. We plan on having a massive feast tonight but we'll have to try and make little noise. Our parents have died and we don't want to live in that terrible orphanage so we secretly live in this abandoned house. We've been living here so long I fear that if peacekeepers found out about this we would be executed instead of simply being put with the other orphans.

I let Isaac pick out my reaping clothes like he always does. There isn't really much to choose from, it's between the clothes I wear when I trade stuff which is just a plain top and trousers with a jacket or the best dress I have. It belonged to my mother before she died; it's a red knee length dress. He always chooses mothers dress.

I put the silk on me and let the smoothness of it touch my rough skin. I always feel richer when I wear this dress, like I came from district 1 or at least 4.

I walk to the reaping and a woman runs up to me. I believe it is the woman who runs the orphanage. Mrs Angie.

"Oh it's lovely to see you again Mrs Angie" I say politely

"Why thank you Cassandra. How are your parents" she asks

"Fine thank you" I smile "They should be at the reaping soon"

"Well that's lovely" she turns to the small orphans "I've got to take this little brats to the reaping as well. Disgusting pieces of shit. They should have looked after their parents better instead of letting them die. I'll see you later"

She starts walking away with the orphans. One of them pipes up "My parents didn't die, they left me here"

"Yeah well I'm not surprised you little crap" Mrs Angie hisses and she kicks the little 6 year old boy to the floor.

"Now you know why we can't let them found out we're here" I whisper and Isaac nods his head

I kiss Isaac goodbye at registration as he goes to the stands and I stand with my peers.

Minnie Melly walks onto the stage "Oh god it stinks" she whispers "Right let's get this done"

She doesn't even welcome the district before she rips out a name.

"AND THE FEMALE TRIBUTE IS…" Minnie says trying her best to sound enthusiastic

"CASSANDRA GREENE"

I must say I'm not really surprised, my name is in the bowl 22 times. I am still quite sad though but I feel that I would be more down hearted if I wasn't prepared for this.

"Ok Cassandra stay there and don't move" Minnie says and she continues with the reaping

I am only 16, I am too young to die.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

My mother helps me up the stairs to get changed. I can get up the stairs by myself but my mother doesn't know that. She thinks I am blind. I was blind once but that was a long time ago.

It happened when I was with my ex-girlfriend. We were a perfect match. I was snobby and rich and so was she.

We went to this bull fight. The peacekeepers love watching the bull fights. I broke up with her the second after the bull fighting began but there was something I didn't know about my girlfriend and that was that she's an insane bitch. She pushed me right in front of the bulls and one ran me over. I nearly died but luckily I was saved.

I was told I would be blind forever but one day my sight just came back. I was over the moon about this and I couldn't wait to tell everyone but I realised something. People tend to do things when I'm around that they shouldn't. Most people think I must be deaf as well as they tell people their darkest secrets when I'm in the room and act like I'm not there.

This has become one of my greatest weapons. If I know peoples secrets then I am untouchable.

Once I have gotten down the stairs I am taken to the reaping. Minnie reaps a girl in my year named Cassandra. I've never spoke to her but I know she is kind. She sometimes reads to me in school because I'm "blind" so I can't do it myself.

"And Cassandra, your partner is…"

She slips out the name and says

"DAMIEN CREST"

I am about to go to the stage when I remember I am supposedly blind. I simply wait for the peacekeepers to help me to the stage before being guided by Minnie to the justice building with Cassandra.

I know I can win these games. The bloodbath I will be able to escape but the rest of the games…I'm not too sure about that.


	13. District 11 Reaping

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

"And it was so cool" my little sister Amethyst says to my father "I caught a squirrel and then I caught another"

"That's lovely sweetheart" my father says not really paying attention

I wish mom was still around. She was kind to all our family. She died around this time last year so she was excused of going to the reaping.

"Destiny" Amethyst hisses "If you were in the games you would do rubbish"

"Oh shut up Amethyst" I growl "You wouldn't do much better you would die at the bloodbath"

"No I wouldn't no I wouldn't no I wouldn't" she repeats like a broken record

"Please be quiet" my father says in his usual bored voice.

"Come on, it's time for the reaping" I say and I grab Amethyst by her hand and drag her out of our rundown house.

Once we get to the reaping Helen Charlie walks up to the microphone giggling. She is very optimistic Helen. Most people would be sad with district 11 for an escort but she seems happy to be an escort for any district.

"HELLO DISTRICT 11" she squeals "It's lovely to be here, now we have a special video for you all the way from the Capitol"

She plays the usual video we watch every year. Alecto's voice booms throughout the entire district.

"War" Alecto says "Terrible war. Children dying and parents crying. Those were the dark days and those were the days that must never be forgot. Soon the war was won and we found peace at last"

We listen to this every year. My head aches every time I hear it.

"But with peace there must be something that keeps it in order. And so it was decreed that each year the 12 districts of Panem shall offer the Capitol one young men and women between the ages of 12 and 18 to be trained in the arts of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death. This lasted for 75 years until the districts rebelled again and this time succeeded"

God this goes on forever

"But soon peace was found again and I as the new President reinstated the law of the pageant of survival. The hunger games lived on and this year it could be you who will bring pride to your district and learn the skills of courage, grace and survival"

The video ends and I roll my eyes.

"Well it could be you" Helen giggles, she soon walks over to the bowl and rips out a name.

"AND THE FEMALE IS…"

"DESTINY PETROVICH"

I start to tremble. I shuffle across the floor to the stage. I hear Amethyst crying silently whilst some friends comfort her.

"Well done Destiny" Helen says smiling

Good luck. Well I'll certainly need it.

* * *

**BEDELIC HELIENS POV**

"Melanie you need something to eat" I say to my little sister

"Put Bedelic, if I eat it then you'll have nothing" Melanie says

"I know but you wasting away" I persuade her to eat the bread we have

"Good girl" I say and I kiss her forehead.

"Bedelic you need to get changed quickly" my mother tells me

"No" Melanie whimpers "Don't go Bedelic, if you go you might get reaped and then you'll…" she pauses out of fear of saying the dreaded words

"Just stay here" she says

"If I stay here I'll be executed, you know going to the reaping is mandatory" I cuddle her

She cries softly whilst I walk up the stairs.

District 11 isn't the best place to live. I started work at the age of 7 and sometimes it gets really hot so I have heat stroke which makes working even harder. Still I guess it's better than district 12.

As soon as I am dressed I go down to the town square.

Helen Charlie is as happy as ever and grins at us all before showing us the usual video about how the games were made.

She soon reaps a girl named Destiny, I don't know her well but I know a bit about her sister. It's a shame really.

"AND THE BOY IS…"

"DANIEL GRIM"

The 18 year old slowly steps forward. Wait I know him. His family own the main grain factor in district 11. They are in control of feeding practically everyone in the district and control all the tesserae. Without them we would starve.

I know what I have to do. I plunge forward and scream

"I VOLUNTEER"

Helen doesn't notice at first but everyone else does

"What….Oh a volunteer" she smiles "Well come forward please"

I walk to the stage and stand next to Destiny. We shake hands before we are taken to separate rooms.

The justice building isn't a happy place. All I can hear is Melanie crying and trying to attack me

"HOW COULD YOU" she screams "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO"

Eventually she has to be dragged away leaving me, my mother and my father in the room

"You have to win this" my mother says

"Winning this could do wonders for this family" my father says "I'm proud of you"

The peacekeepers take them away.

I can do this….I will do this.


	14. District 12 Reaping

**OK THIS CHAPTER WILL BE QUITE SHORT AS IN IT WILL JUST BE INTRODUCING THE TRIBUTES AND THEN THE REAPING SO IT WILL GO QUICK BUT I APOLAGISE FOR THIS IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THE REAPINGS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**ALEXIS OLYMPIA POV**

It's hard to keep a smile on your face when you live in district 12. I manage to do it though. It's even more tough to smile when you're in an orphanage.

My parents died during a storm in district 12 when I was 6. My best friend Sarah lives in the orphanage with me. Her parents died in the same accident as mine.

"Come on Alexis" Sarah says to me "It's nearly time for the reaping"

Sarah is blind so I help her to the town square where Demi Lindsay is waiting for the district.

"WELCOME TRIBUTES" Demi says "I AM SO EXICITED FOR THIS YEARS GAMES"

Demi doesn't really care whose reaped, she just wants to watch the games and doesn't care if her tributes are killed.

"LET'S GET STRAIGHT ON WITH IT THEN" Demi shouts

She crosses over to the bowl and takes out a name.

"SARAH BROWN"

I freeze. No. Not Sarah.

"Alexis" Sarah says her hands trembling "Please don't make me go"

"It's ok" I say "I'll make it better"

She doesn't understand what I mean until I step forward

"No Alexis don't"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

"Great" Demi sings "Come here"

I quickly walk to the stage and stand on Demi's left

I see Sarah crying and some other people holding her back.

Why am I doing this? I am too young to die…but then again we all are.

* * *

**DANNY SOOT POV**

How do I explain the hunger games? Well I don't hate them in fact I enjoy watching them, sure sometimes I shed a tear when a twelve year old dies but they can be entertaining to watch at times.

If you think I'm bad for thinking that you should see my brother Michael. He is only 12 and he dreams of being in the games.

"I would slice up those careers in a second" he says "And the cornucopia would only last a few minutes because I would kill them all"

"What a pathetic freak" I say to myself

"I'M THE FREAK" Michael roars "You're the one who talks to themselves"

I glare at him. Soon I am dressed for the reaping and me and my family head out the door.

My father and mother gone on the stage and do a speech, my fathers the mayor.

A girl named Alexis is reaped. She seems quite fragile. Demi picks up a boy's name and shouts to the district

"DANNY SOOT"

I will not show weakness. I refuse to show it. I walk to the stage whispering to myself.

"My name was only in the appropriate times" I whisper

People give me strange looks as I walk past.

The justice building has a lovely fine carpet. I presume it's from district 8.

"Listen Danny, I can get you out of this" my father says worried

"No you cannot father" I tell him "You are the mayor but you are nothing compared to President Snow"

"Please" my mother cries "Please win for us"

"I will mother, I promise"

And I mean that. I will do whatever it takes to win.

* * *

**OK AND THAT IS ALL THE TRIBUTES. WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE, WHO HAS THE BEST CHANCE OF WINNING.**


	15. The Chariot Parade

**THE CHARIOT PARADE PEOPLE WITH POVS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE**

**ASHLYN ROBERTS (DISTRICT 1)**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON (DISTRICT 8)**

**JUSTIN SITU (DISTRICT 9)**

* * *

**ASHLYN ROBERTS POV**

This isn't going well. I love my mentor but my escort and district partner are terrible. I could kill both easily in a second.

I patiently wait in my dressing room for my stylist. All I know about her is that her name is Celina Pie.

Suddenly a woman with bright orange her and large pink lips bursts into the room.

"Hello, honey child I am Celina Pie and I'm your stylist" the woman I assume Celina says

Did she just call me honey child? She's even worse than Opal.

"Now let me see what I have to work with" she says and she circles me like a shark "Hmm, interesting"

She throws me onto a chair and shouts "TEAM"

5 people run into the room accompanied with items such as hairdryers, make up tools and various other cosmetics.

They crowd around me and do their work and an hour later I am in my costume.

"We based it on greek gods" Celina says proud "You are the best looking honey child ever"

I look at my outfit. It is a gold dress which is covered in tiny little gems at the bottom. I have a less impressive version of the victors crown on my head.

I stand on the chariot next to Adam and wait for the chariot to go. Adam is also wearing an outfit based on the greek gods, he is wearing golden boxers which are adorned in gems and a cape, he also wears a crown.

I take a look at some of the other costumes. District 2 look like greek warriors which make sense since warriors are one below gods and district 2 is one below district 1.

District 4 are dressed as mermaids and have Poseidons crown on their heads. There is something strange about these two tributes. The boy is short and skinny whilst the girl is tall and muscly yet they have something in common. The same dark brown hair like chocolate and sea green eyes….wait they can't be…oh this is amazing. Brother and sister going into the games with each other, they'll be so easy to manipulate. If you want to control one of them then you just need to hold the other one hostage.

The chariot moves forward and I focus on the crowd. I pull my winning smile and wave and flirt with the crowd. They're like putty in my hands.

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

"Eliza" I call to my stylist "Do you think you could make the corset a little less tight"

"You complain too much, you're lucky I don't pull it harder"

"It's just that I am finding it hard to stand" I whimper

Eliza groans and undoes the corset a bit.

I am dressed as a young woman from the Capitol. My hair is tied back and dyed pink with a large purple flower in my hair. I am wearing a short pink dress with a blue jacket with large puffy parts around the soldiers.

Kyle has his hair dyed blue but his costume is much simpler than mine. He just has a blue top with a vest jacket.

I take a look at some of the other costumes. The tributes from 7 are dressed as trees like usual. The female looks particularly uncomfortable.

District 5 are wearing outfits made of solar panels and have light up shoes and belts. The boy is grinning mischievously.

District 3 are wearing silver outfits covered in wires. The boy shifts around awkwardly whilst the girl is looking in a way arrogant. I assume she would make a good career.

The chariot moves forward and I wave at the crowd. 1000 of people stand up and cheer. I hear at least 10 women say "Look at that girls jacket, it's adorable I want it so much"

I continue smiling. It's hard to, I personally want to hit these people for all the horror they have caused on the districts.

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

I stand next to Freya on the chariot. We are dressed as Indians except are outfits are made of grain and wheat. Both mine and Freya's hair are dyed a light blonde to match the outfit.

It's quite itchy. I long to rip this costume off but I guess it could be worse. The tributes from 6 have outfits made from car tires and because of their petite size it looks like they will fall over any second.

District 10 looks amazing. They are dressed as cowboys except the outfits are golden. In the moonlight I assume it would shine. I have to take my hat off to their stylists

District 12 however could have done better. They are in the same coal mining outfits as last year. I guess their stylists have given up trying to look better.

The female from 11 has a top made from flowers and a flower petal skirt. She looks slightly uncomfortable and the costume looks to childish for her considering she's 16 or 17. I do feel sorry for the boy. He is dressed as a giant tractor.

My chariot moves forward without me realising. Freya nervously waves at the crowd whilst I simply nod my head at them.

Once the chariots have stopped Alecto Snow stands in front of the nation.

"75 years of peace" Alecto tells us "75 years of peace ruined by Katniss Everdeen. Soon peace was restored though and you tributes are the example of this. We welcome you to the Capitol tributes and salute your courageous acts, And we wish you a happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour"

The chariots enter the training centre and I step off it. I can't wait to go and taste some of the Capitols delicacies.

* * *

**I AM IN A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY MOOD. WHY AM I IN A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY MOOD….BECAUSE I'M GOING TO WATCH THE MOST AMAZING, BRILLIANT, BESTEST (if that's a word) MUSICAL EVER! YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I AM GOING TO WATCH WICKED.**


	16. Training Part 1

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

My first day at training. My mother keeps telling me to go for my strengths so I can intimidate the other tributes.

I walk down to training with Cray and we stand next to the tributes from 1 and 4.

The head gamemaker tells us the rules of survival and to not just go for the weapons. She has a point, one of us we'll need to be able to make a fire.

"Well it can't be me" I tell the group "I'm useless when it comes to fires"

"So am I" the girl from 4 who I believe is called Nimi adds "Sam is not brilliant at it either"

"About Sam" Ashlyn told Nimi "I'm afraid he's cut from the group"

"What do you mean" Nimi asks shocked

"Well, I personally decided that he seems unfit for a career. He's not exactly the strongest here" Ashlyn adds

"Yes but he's ok at a bow and arrow" Nimi sobs

"Yes but I'm afraid "Ok" is not good enough" Ashlyn stated "Do we all agree that Sam is unfit to be a career"

"Agreed" Adam nods his head

"Agreed" I say

"Agreed" Cray mutters

Nimi remains silent

"You are skilled Nimi" Ashlyn comforts Nimi "And I know Sam is your brother but which is more important, Siblings, or victory. Now do you agree Sam is unfit to be a career?"

Nimi stays silent for a moment…

"Agreed"

"Great, I know this is hard for you but you're going to have to be the one to tell him" Ashlyn tells Nimi "And if he proves he is career worthy we'll let him in the alliances"

Nimi nods and walks away to Sam

"Pathetic" Ashlyn hisses before walking to the sword station

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

I just heard that the careers need a fire maker. Ha well they better get ready because this bitch is about to set them alight.

I go to the fire station. The girl from 12 is about to go their but I shove her out the way so I can go first.

I used to always make fires at the orphanage. In a second a large blazing fire is built which takes the trainer aback

"Wow, that was brilliant" the trainer admired "How did you do that"

The careers turn their head to me. This is it, I must keep their attention.

"Well I have a lot of practise at home" I grin

I leave the station and see the careers walk towards me. I pretend I haven't noticed them until they are standing right next to them.

None of them say anything until the girl from 1 pushes her district partner forward.

"Erm, listen" the male from 1 says awkwardly "We need a fire maker and judging at how that trainer nearly had a heart attack at how brilliant you are at it we think you would be the perfect one for it"

I smile "Well I would be honoured"

"Are you good at any weapons" the girl from 1 asks flipping her hair

My smile grows larger. I pick up an axe and throw it at a dummy, it lands straight in the head.

"A simple yes would've been ok" the girl from 4 hisses "I'm Nimi"

"Ashlyn" the female from 1 says

"Seph" the girl from 2 adds

"Cray" the boy from 2 adds to the list "And this is Adam"

"Lovely to meet you all" I say politely

"Ok, well I'm bored" Ashlyn groans and she leaves

* * *

**ARACHNE ZETH POV**

I sit by myself in the lunch room. I swallow some soup. I notice a little girl walking towards me.

"It seems there is nowhere else to sit" she say "May I sit here"

I nod my head and she sits down.

"I'm Alexis" she tells me, I think she's from district 12.

"Arachne" I introduce myself

"It's nice to meet you" she says "I was wondering…

She stops perhaps from being too shy

"If I wanted to be in an alliance" I finish her sentence "I guess so yes"

"Really" she says her face shining

"I'll need all the help I can get" I tell her

Well at least I have one ally

* * *

**KRISTA JUNO POV**

I sit at the top of a balcony in the gymnasium watching the tributes train. I write down what each tribute has a skill of and think of what their power could be.

"Miss Juno" a gamemaker named Lucina says to me

"Yes Lucina" I say to her

"The President wanted to know what powers you have written down yet"

"Well based on the skills of the females from 7 and 3 and the personality of the girl from 1 I have thought of quite a few good ones so far"

"I shall tell the President immediately" Lucina says and she rushes out the room

These games are going to be entertaining, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**SORRY I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THE DISTRICT 8 COSTUMES WERE MEANT TO SYMBOLISE THAT DISTRICT 8 MAKES THE OUTFITS FOR THE CAPITOL.**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Training Part 2

**PEOPLE WITH POVS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE…**

**CHERRY LORREL (DISTRICT 7)**

**SAM BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**DAMIEN CREAST (DISTRICT 10)**

**SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

I take one long look at the bow in the training centre.

"Sorry if I'm taking forever" I apologise to the trainer

"Take your time" he politely says "Bows aren't as popular as they used to be"

I nod my head and continue to evaluate the bow. I then pick up an arrow and aim…YES, nearly a perfect hit.

I take a longer and painter look at the bow. It's important to evaluate every weapon; luckily I was good at evaluating items back home.

I notice the boy from 4 steps up behind me. It would be rude to hog the training so I leave for the gauntlet instead.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

Stupid Nimi. She kicked me out of the careers and yet she doesn't even think to look after me. She's my sister but I guess family is less important than slaughter.

I start shooting arrows. They keep missing. FOR GODS SAKE. I chuck the bow on the floor and leave.

The careers laugh at me, all except Nimi who looks as if she feels some pain. Well good, let her hurt.

"How weak" Ashlyn giggles

"He doesn't show much strength does he" Seph grins

Nimi remains silent. She doesn't laugh but she doesn't defend me either.

I walk past them with a straight face. Screw them, I don't need them anyway.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

I sit down; I haven't even attempted to use any weapons yet. It would seem too obvious that I actually wasn't blind.

The careers stand next to me whispering to each other.

"Right, so let's talk plan" The boy from 2 commands

"What about this kid, it'd be so smart to talk about our plan while this district 10 bastard can hear" the district 1 female hisses

"He's blind and deaf" the boy from 2 tells the group

I do everything in my power not to snicker.

"I say we grab the first weapon we can see and immediately start killing" the boy from 1 suggests

"No dumbass" the girl from 1 growls "I can't throw knives well and you aren't the best with a bow and arrow and if they happen to be the first weapons we get then we'll fail dramatically"

"Well then what do you suggest"

"If there are backpacks spread around the cornucopia then we should ignore them. It'll take time to open them and get the weapons out" The district 1 female informs the group "So I think we should go straight to the cornucopia first and grab are best suited weapons and then kill the tributes. They'll also be rushing to the cornucopia so killing them would be like taking diamonds from a baby"

Now I know what to do, don't go near the cornucopia.

* * *

**SUTTON LISENT POV**

I look around at all the tributes. God there is some tough competition. The girl from 1 slices of a dummy head with a sword whilst her district partner throws a spear directly into the heart of a dummy.

The girl from 2 throws 4 knives, 1 lands in the leg, the other in the heart and the last two in the head.

The female from 4 throws a trident at a dummy which lands exactly in the head. The boy from 4 doesn't seem to have much talent though.

Even the girl from 3 seems vicious, she stabs and impales targets with her axe and the boy from 2 seems like a contender also running the fastest I have ever seen on the gauntlet.

I focus on tying my notes. My district partner Markus is an idiot, he wants to join the careers and he seems to have the attitude for one but not the training. Stupid 12 year old.

I don't plan on alliances. They'll weigh you down eventually.

* * *

**BEDELIC HELIENS POV**

I am slightly regretting volunteer. The careers laugh at my attempts with weaponry however I am doing fine with climbing and the plant information. They won't be laughing when they swallow nightlock.

* * *

**CASSANDRA GREENE POV**

I chuck a knife. It's not my best attempt, I need to start doing better or else I'll get a pathetic score and then I'll get no sponsors.

* * *

**KRISTA JUNO POV**

Now I only need to do 5 more tributes powers, I'll judge them tomorrow though during the private sessions, these games are going to be fun.


	18. Training Scores

**PEOPLE WITH POVS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE…**

**MORGAN FRIST (DISTRICT 3)**

**NIMI BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 7)**

**CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

I sit in front of the television with my stylist Annilie next to me,

"I've already sorted out your dress for the interviews darling" she squeals "I hear you joined the careers, congratulations"

God her accent annoys me. Luckily I won't have to live with it for much longer.

Caesar Flickerman JR appears on the screen. He's only young Caesar, perhaps 20.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the reveal of this year's training scores. As you all know each tribute has been individually evaluated by the gamemakers and given a score based on their skills, we are now going to reveal these scores"

**District 1**

**Adam Woodsheart: 9**

**Ashlyn Miller: 10**

Wow, Ashlyn got a 10. I'm not surprised she is vicious.

**District 2**

**Cray Alex: 9**

**Persephone Riddle: 9**

* * *

**District 3**

**Jack Rogan: 4**

**Morgan Frist: 9**

"ARGH" my escort screams "CONGRATULATIONS, DO YOU KNOW HOW GOOD THIS IS"

"It isn't that good" Jack says

"Fuck off Jack you got a 4 so you wouldn't know anything about good" I hiss

We turn our attentions back to the screen

* * *

**District 4**

**Sam Brikka: 6**

**Nimi Brikka: 9**

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

"Congratulations Nimi" Sam whispers

I nod my head. We haven't talked much since I told him that he can't be a career.

"You could have done better Sam, a 6 is disgraceful" Sam's mentor growls

* * *

**District 5**

**Markus Hood: 7**

**Sutton Lisent: 7**

* * *

**District 6**

**Andy Quincy: 5**

**Arachne Zeth: 6**

**ANDY QUINCY POV**

I sigh. A 5, I could have done better. I mostly did running and left the weapons alone. I guess I didn't convince them I was much

* * *

**District 7**

**Jason Maroonza: 7**

**Cherry Lorrel: 8**

* * *

**District 8**

**Kyle Oakville: 7**

**Chambray Hooton: 6**

**KYLE OAKVILLE POV**

"A FUCKING 7" I shout "How did I get a fucking 7 and that bitch from 1 get a 10"

"Well she is a career" Chambray squeaks "She's had training"

"FUCK OFF" I screech and Chambray sinks back in her chair

**District 9**

**Justin Situ: 8**

**Freya Grinam: 7**

* * *

**District 10**

**Damien Creast: 2**

**Cassandra Greene: 6**

* * *

**CASSANDRA GREENE POV**

"I'm not even surprised Damien got a 2, the blind git can't do anything" our escort hisses

Damien flinches slightly but apart from that does nothing

**District 11**

**Bedelic Heliens: 7**

**Destiny Petrovich: 6**

**District 12**

**Danny Soot: 6**

**Alexis Olympia: 5**

**ALEXIS OLYMPIA POV**

Wow. A 5, I know its low but I am actually quite pleased with it and plus since I have an alliance with Arachne things haven't been going too bad.

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINDING OUT THE TRIBUTES POWERS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	19. The Powers

**EVERY TRIBUTE IS GETTING A POV WITH THE EXCEPTION OF JACK ROGAN (MY BLOODBATH CHARACTER) BECAUSE IT WOULD BE POINTLESS SINCE YOU WON'T REALLY BE SEEING HIS POWER**

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

I sit eating my diner. Adam and his stylist talk whilst Celina talks to me about my interview dress.

"Oh honey child it's going to be amazing" she giggles

Suddenly 4 peacekeepers burst into the room

"WE HAVE COME FOR ADAM AND ASHLYN" says the largest of the peacekeepers

Me and Adam are dragged from the room. I see the other tributes have also been abducted by the peacekeepers.

I am shoved in a room where a woman with little makeup dressed in white is waiting.

"Hello darling" she laughs "I am Alana"

I simply look at her and she laughs some more.

"Just sleep child, sleep"

My eyes feel like weights and soon they are closed and I fall into a blissful slumber.

I wake up in the room. My head hurts and I look around to see Alana holding a clipboard.

"I'll explain" Alana says "This year each tribute has been given an individual power which will help them in the games"

"Well what's my power" I ask and Alana smiles

"Here is your test subject" Alana brings out a female avox

"Your gift" Alana smiles "Is the power of torture"

I freeze for a second before smirking "Try it out" Alana says

I look at the avox. Nothing happens

"Focus"

I focus my hardest and soon the avox falls to the floor, she tries to scream but can't instead a screeching animal like noise is heard. I can't stop smiling, this power is so amazing. Every time I use it my eyes turn red. The avox squirms under my power until eventually I stop.

"You powers will switch on and off daily. They will be switched on just after the games have started so you can use it for the bloodbath. They will remain switched off from this point until the games"

The power to torture…this will be fun.

* * *

**ADAM WOODSHEART POV**

The nurse finishes explaining the powers

"And your power is…."

"The ability to shape shift into a tributes loved one"

She puts an avox in front of me. I look at him and soon I have transformed into a 5 year old girl.

"This avox once had a sister named Zoey, she died along with the rest of his family" the nurse sneers

"This is so cool" I say in a high girlish voice

I transform myself back to my original form.

PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV

"So let me get this straight" I say to the nurse "My power is to bring back the dead?"

"Well technically no, you can torment people with the ghosts of the people they have killed, could make them go insane they might kill themselves" the nurse explains

I smirk. She brings out an avox in front of me.

"This avox killed 2 members of the Capitol, would you like to test your power"

I focus on the avox and my eyes turn white apart from my pupils. The avox screams and whacks awaya what he imagines to be the ghosts that he killed.

I stop. It's horrific yet terrific

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

"Oh this is brilliant" I shout. I just found out my power is to shoot lightning from my hands.

"It will take a second to charge up" my nurse says "Your power is obviously not as powerful as real lightning

I smirk, a male avox enters the room

"Here's your test" the nurse smiles

I rub my hands together until sparks appear and soon I shoot a bolt directly at his chest. The avox flies backwards and hits the wall of the large room.

The nurse checks on him… "He's breathing"

He's still alive but barely. I am so going to win.

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

Yes. FIRE POWER.

My eyes turn a bright orange as I shoot a flame out of my hand and onto the flame proof wall.

"THIS IS AWESOME" I shout as the fires heat my face up

The nurse smiles knowing her job is done

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

"And Nimi your power is….water control"

She gives me a glass of water. My eyes turn a royal blue and the water does everything I command it to. I heat it up, I cool it down and I freeze and unfreeze it. I have control of all water.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

"Your senses Sam have been heightened, not even a mouse the size of a pea would be able to make it past you without you knowing, you're almost impossible to sneak past"

I'm happy with this. I won't be able to kill someone with this but I am protected from the careers with it.

* * *

**SUTTON LISENT POV**

"You have the ability to protect yourself from weapons" the nurse told me "You cannot however block yourself from the other tributes powers"

I am nearly invincible. As long as the other tributes powers can't harm too much then I'm fine.

* * *

**MARKUS HOOD POV**

"Tell me what my power is now" I groan

"Stop whining child and let me do my final checks" snaps the nurse

After a few more minutes she turns to me

"Your power is to be able to track down the other tributes easier"

I laugh "So I've got a map in my head"

"Technically yes"

This will make it so much easier for me to be able to find the careers and they'll obviously want me in the pack so I can track down their enemies.

* * *

**ARACHNE ZETH POV**

"And your power Arachne is…"

"The power of invisibility"

YES, this is brilliant. If no one can see me, no one can kill me.

* * *

**ANDY QUINCY POV**

"Andy your power is quite interesting. You have the power to make someone fall asleep"

I test my power on an avox who in less the 20 seconds falls asleep.

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

"You have the power of flexibility and to stretch your skin"

The nurse puts a cup at one hand of the table and tells me to stand at the other end. It's unreachable.

"Now grab the glass without walking to it"

I simply reach out my hand and it stretches to the other side of the room like elastic. I grab the glass and bring it back to me.

"Wicked" I smirk

* * *

**JASON MAROONZA POV**

"Jason you have the power to control plants and nature"

She places a plant pot in front of me and I twist it and turn it and then cause it to die

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

"Your power is very unique" the nurse giggles "Your power is to transform into these three animals…"

"fox"

"ant"

"snake"

I transform myself into a fox. My hair turns a auburn red and paws grow and a tail. I look at myself and my warm fur before turning back into a human.

I smile "Amazing"

* * *

**KYLE OAKVILLE POV**

"Kyle the gamemakers have given you the power to see through items, this will help you identify which backpack will have the weapon you require"

Awesome, this should mean I will be the first with a weapon and get quicker to killing.

* * *

**FREYA GRINAM POV**

"Freya you have been given the gift of knowing everything. When focusing hard enough people will not be able to keep their darkest secret from you"

I can know everything. Awesome. Me and Justin have an alliance I wonder what his power is

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

"You can control other people's emotions" the nurse tells me

I focus on the nurse, suddenly she starts crying. This is terrible, I don't want her to be sad. Soon she is laughing and giggling before I turn my power off

* * *

**CASSANDRA GREENE POV**

"Cassandra you can control the wind" the nurse says "This power can vary from a small breeze or a strong tornado depending how powerful you are"

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

"Damien your power is… you can take away the senses of others"

Wait so since they think my senses have weekend they given me the power to weaken the senses…..smart

* * *

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

"Your power is to be invisible, sometimes you will be completely invisible whilst other times only a few can see you"

* * *

**BEDELIC HELIENS POV**

"Bedelic your power is to increase or decrease the courage of others" the nurse says "You cannot rise the courage of yourself however"

* * *

**ALEXIS OLYMPIA POV**

"Your power is the healing gift" the nurse informs me "Let's test it"

A female avox is brought in. A peacekeeper shoots the avox in the arm. She cannot scream so makes some strange inhuman noise.

"NO" I scream "STOP"

I focus myself on the wound and soon it disappears….wow amazing.

"You cannot cure serious wonds" the nurse tells me "Example"

The peacekeeper shoots the avox in the chest

"NO" I shout

I focus on the wound again…but nothing happens. It doesn't heal and the avox dies

* * *

**DANNY SOOT POV**

"You can shoot a poisonous dart from your finger" the nurse tells me

Cool. This could make me unstoppable.

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL THE POWERS. INTERVIEWS NEXT AND THEN THE BLOODBATH. WHOSE POWER IS YOUR FAVOURITE, WHOSE IF YOUR LEAST FAVOURITE?**

**DON'T YOU JUST FEEL SORRY FOR THE AVOXES.**


	20. The Interviews

**CRAY ALEX POV**

I have to admit my stylist is pretty smart. She has put me in a silver suit which gives of this stone effect. It makes me look masculine.

I stand behind Seph who is wearing a long black dress. She looks quite angry.

"I don't do dresses" she hisses and I laugh

The theme song for the Caesar Flickerman plays and Caesar does his usual routine of flashing his award winning grin to the crowd.

"WELCOME" he shouts, he introduces the show and tells everyone what will be happening

"Now our first guest is a beautiful bombshell let's give round of applause for…ASHLYN"

Ashlyn grins and floats onto the stage wearing a short red dress.

"Ashlyn" Smiles Caesar "It's lovely to have you"

"Thank you Caesar" she says flipping her hair

The two chat and talk. It's very entertaining and you can already tell Ashlyn will be getting sponsors.

"So Ashlyn, why do you enjoy killing so much?" Caesar asks

"Well" Ashlyn grins "It's the blood…it's kind of hot"

Caesar smiles "So it's a sexual pleasure"

"Well we all have that something that turns us on" Ashlyn snickers

"Interesting, so we learnt your power is the power of torture, can you explain this for us"

"I don't want to give anything away" Ashlyn tells the audience "But I can promise you all an entertaining hunger games"

The buzzer goes off and Ashlyn smiles and leaves the stage waving to the crowd. Adam walks on next grinning. His interview isn't as effective as Ashlyn's was but it was still good, he charmed the crowd made some jokes yet somehow still managed to show that he's dangerous.

Next it's Seph. She walks onto the stage smiling sadistically.

"Persephone you look stunning tonight" Caesar comments and Seph smiles

"So how have you been finding the Capitol"

Seph answers in a quite mature way even though I know she hates it here.

Next up is me. I brutally walk to the stage and when Caesar offers me his hands I shake it for a second. I don't dare saying anything about Mai or Mia as it would show weakness.

The interview is quick. I don't even try making an effort.

I leave the stage feeling slightly proud that I seemed strong.

* * *

**JASON MAROONZA POV**

I patiently wait behind Cherry. She may have got a 7 in training but I still believe she is weak.

District 1 did great as did the female from 2 however the male came off as rude and too arrogant. The district 3 female is humorous but makes it look scary whilst the male stutters too much and shakes.

Next up is the district 4 female

"So Nimi, how did you feel when you found out you'd be entering the games with your brother" Caesar asks

"Well I was saddened by this of course but I promise I will try my best to win these games" Nimi smiles

She is obviously lying but luckily for her the Capitol are more stupid then they seem and will think she's telling the truth.

Her brother attempt being funny but completely fails at this. I can guarantee he won't be getting sponsors

The district 5 female stutters and is much too shy but it gives her the look of innocence. This might be a problem though as I think the female from 12 might be attempting this angle.

Her partner like the district 4 boy acts strong but once again fails making him look like a whiny brat. He storms of stage after realising his plan failed.

Arachne Zeth does really good. She comes across as intelligent and confident without making her look like an arrogant bitch. Unfortunately the nerves attack her partner and he stutters his way through the interview.

Cherry goes on next. She mostly looks weak which I assume Johanna told her to do to manipulate the others. I must admit she acts weak very well.

I take a deep breath, it's me next.

* * *

**BENDELIC HELIENS POV**

The male from 7 seems quite vicious, he might be a threat.

The girl from 8 seems nervous but she pulls of sexy however she seems to hate it. She has a talent for acting I'm not going to lie.

"Now Chambray" Caesar says sadly "I hate to be the one to tell you this but it seems your brothers have gone missing, have no fear though the district 8 peacekeepers are doing everything in their power to find the person who kidnapped them."

Chambray nods sadly before leaving the stage. Poor girl, my heart goes out to her and her brothers.

The boy does well similar to the male from 7.

Freya acts very kind and sweet and tells a sob story about the pressure of entering with a close friend and it works perfectly. By the end of her interview they want to learn more and her district partner/friend is happy to give them what they want.

The girl from 10 acts tough and confident but slightly rebellious which gets her thrown off after only a minute interview. I feel sorry for the male, poor blind boy who has to go into the games, it's dreadful.

Destiny is the next to go on. She seems slightly too shy though. I am afraid though I act the same.

The girl from 12 is very innocent. I'm scared she won't make it far but I'm sure she'll do fine with sponsors. The male comes off slightly insane, everytime Caesar asks him a question he starts a conversation with himself.

"OK ALL TRIBUTES BACK TO THEIR ROOMS" A peacekeeper shouts

Tomorrow is the bloodbath. God help us all

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD SURVIVE THE BLOODBATH AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO SHOULD DIE? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND IF YOU WANT TO GIVE A LONG PARAGRAPH ON WHY YOUR FAVOURITE SHOULD WIN (I ALWAYS LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL) THEN SEND IT TO ME BY PM**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. DID ANYONE WATCH I'M A CELEBRITY GET ME OUT OF HERE (it's a british show) CHARLIE WON YAY YAY YAY YAY SHE'S MY FAVOURITE. SORRY JUST BEING SOME CRAZED FAN. DID YOU ENJOY I'M A CELEB AND DID YOU AGREE WITH WHO WON? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS**


	21. The Countdown

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

I rise into the arena in my brown cargo pants and green shirt and jacket which has my district number on the side. To my left is Jack the district 3 male and to my right is the district 11 girl

**60**

**59**

YES. Soon my name will be known throughout all of Panem.

* * *

**ADAM WOODSHEART POV**

**58**

I look at the people next to me. To my left is the young district 12 girl and to my right is Seph

I can see my spear. I must get it before the others

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

**57**

**56**

I am standing next to Adam and Nimi

If someone grabs the throwing knives before me, I'll kill them

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

**55**

**54**

The male from 6 is to my left and the male from 7 is to my right

I can't wait to start killing. I am doing this for my sisters.

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

**53**

To my left is the blind guy from 10 and to my right is Jack

I see my axe deep in the cornucopia. I am sure I will get it.

* * *

**JACK ROGAN POV**

**52**

To my right is Ashlyn and to my left is Morgan.

I see the girl from 2 eyeing me up like a tiger to her prey

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

**51**

**50**

I stand next to Seph and on my other side is the male from 8. He better watch his back.

I take one last look at Sam

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

**49**

**48**

Next to me are the girl from 11 and the boy from 5.

I look at Nimi and shake my head. She betrayed me but she is still my sister and I love her.

* * *

**SUTTON LISENT POV**

**47**

**46**

I look at the boy from 7 and the girl from 12 who are standing next to me

Should I go to the cornucopia or should I run straight off into the forest

* * *

**MARKUS HOOD POV**

**45**

**44**

**43**

Next to me is the boy from 4 who I glare at and the male from 9.

I know I can make it in with the careers

* * *

**ARACHNE ZETH**

**42**

**41**

**40**

The boy from 11 and the boy from 8 stand next to me

I will try to win. I take a look at my ally Alexis before turning my head back to the cornucopia

* * *

**ANDY QUINCY POV**

**39**

**38**

**37**

I stand between the boy from 2 and 7. Not a good place to be.

I shake uncontrollably, this is just my luck

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

**36**

**35**

**34**

The boys from 12 and 6 stand between me. The boy from 12 is muttering to himself

I see the arrows I need but there is no bow….WAIT, THERE'S NO BOW.

* * *

**JASON MAROONZA POV**

**33**

**32**

**31**

Next to me are the boy from 2 and the girl from 5

I grin, this will be fun.

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

**30**

**29**

**28**

I look at the people next to me. It's the male from 8 and the female from 9.

I see a sword hidden behind the cornucopia. I might be useless with swords but they're still dangerous and would give me an advantage

* * *

**KYLE OAKVILLE POV**

**27**

**26**

**25**

**24**

Next to me are the girl from 6 and the girl from 4.

I growl slightly, I must get an axe.

* * *

**FREYA GRINAM POV**

**23**

**22**

**21**

**20**

Next to me are the girls from 8 and 10. I sigh slightly and look at Justin who nods his head. That means we run to the cornucopia

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

**19**

**18**

**17**

**16**

Next to me is the boy from 5 who glares at me. Stupid 12 year old.

* * *

**CASSANDRA GREENE POV**

**15**

**14**

**13**

Next to me is the female from 9. I look for which weapon I could use

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

**12**

**11**

**10**

I must keep acting blind I am next to the female from 3 and the male from 12

I remember the careers plan so I must not go near the cornucopia.

* * *

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

**9**

**8**

I turn to see the boy from 4 and the girl from 1 next to me. Great 2 careers, the boy from 4 doesn't seem much I think I could take him

* * *

**BEDELIC HELIENS POV**

**7**

Next to me are the girls from 6 and 8. I don't even have a plan…guess I should start making one

* * *

**ALEXIS OLYMPIA POV**

**6**

I look at Arachne. She'll keep me safe. I just wish everyone else would be as well

* * *

**DANNY SOOT POV**

**5**

I start giggling and laughing uncontrollably. These games are mine

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0…**

**LET THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**SHOULD I PUT THE BLOODBATH UP TOMORROW OR LATER TODAY (IN ABOUT AN HOUR) YOUR CHOICE. THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE TO CONVINCE ME WHY YOUR CHARACTERS SHOULDN'T DIE.**


	22. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**I WASN'T GOING TO UPLOAD THIS TODAY BUT SINCE THATBLONDEGIRL130 PRETTY PLEASED WITH WICKED TICKETS ON TOPPED ME I DID. THATBLONDEGIRL YOU BETTER UPDATE YOUR STORY NOW (I'M KIDDING TAKE YOUR TIME)**

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

I run to the cornucopia and see Sam grab a backpack before running away.

Good luck, I love you.

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

The timer finishes and I run to grab a backpack. I see the boy from 2 push the girl from 5 to the floor and the boy from 1 grabbing the girl from 9 by her hair and whacking her into the cornucopia. He then runs off to get a weapon to kill her but the male from 9 grabs her and they run off with one backpack between them. The girl from 7 grabs the arrows and a backpack and runs to the forests.

I also see the girl from 10 hiding behind some crates in the cornucopia and the boy from 5 doing the same.

I grab my backpack and look inside. There's food but no weapon…THE SWORD. I run back to the hidden place where the sword is.

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

Seph grabs her throwing knives and two small scythes whilst Adam snatches up a spear and Cray gets a sickle. Nimi looks for her triton.

"WHERE'S MY SWORD" I shout chucking backpacks around

"Chill out Ashlyn there's one behind the cornucopia" Seph informs me

I run out the cornucopia to the back to grab the sword but see the girl from 8 has already stolen it.

"Give me that sword" I hiss

"No way" she says trying to appear strong but failing completely

She swings it at me. I am defenceless until….a little thing in my head tells me my powers have been activated.

My eyes turn red and the girl from 8 falls to the floor and scream in pain, she whimpers and cowers and shrivels away. Ha so she should. FEAR ME.

She drops the sword and I grab it. I am about to stab her before…

"ASHLYN DUCK" Seph shouts. I turn to see the boy from 8 running towards me with an axe, he swings it at my head but I duck and slice his leg making him fall to the floor.

"Wow" I sneer "Messing with the big dogs, bad idea"

I send the sword deep into his heart giving me the first kill. I then turn to take care of the girl from 8 but I see she is gone.

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

I run in the form of fox through the forest dragging the backpack with me. That pain the girl from 1 gave me was indescribable. It felt like someone ripped off my head and ripped out my heart before using a chainsaw to slice me up. She is defiantly a threat

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

I see Cray whack the girl from 6 in the stomach with a sickle. He runs off. IDIOT she isn't dead yet. I don't have a weapon and she's escaping….not for long.

I send a fireball into her leg making her drop to the floor. She can stay there whilst I get my weapon.

* * *

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

I am about to grab a backpack before the girl from 2 chucks a knife at me. I duck and run to the forest.

CRAP. I didn't get a backpack. I have nothing.

I think Bedelic escaped.

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

That bitch from 11 escaped my knife. I am about to grab a sleeping bag before the boy from 3 grabs me and we engage in a massive fight.

He tries swishing his knife at me but I chuck a knife at his arm making him drop it before pushing him to the floor and stabbing him multiple times with my scythe.

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

I slice the girl from 5's leg with my tomahawk axe but she manages to escape. I see Seph killing Jack brutally, Nimi throwing her trident into the chest of the boy from 7 who dies immediately and Ashlyn grabbing the female from 10 by her hair and out of her hiding place. She then chucks her into some crates and uses her power to torture her.

* * *

**ALEXIS OLYMPIA POV**

I see Arachne trying to crawls away from the bloodbath but she's injured. I run up to her and use my powers on her leg to cure it so she can run properly but the wound in her chest is too serious. I try my best and solving it but the girl from 3 grabs me by my hair and drags me to the floor.

"RUN" I shout to Arachne and she nods her head and escapes

The female from 3 raises her tomahawk axe and swings it into my chest. I saved someone. I die with a smile on my face.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

Everyone is either dead or left the bloodbath except from me, the other careers and the girl from 10. Ashlyn tortures her. The more she screams the more Ashlyn laughs. Her eyes are red like blood.

"Come on Ashlyn" Morgan says "Kill her already"

"NO WAY" Ashlyn laughs "This is too much fun"

The girl from 10 screams and squirms under her power.

"If you don't kill her I will" I growl

"FINE THEN" Ashlyn hisses and she raises her sword and slices off the head of the young girl.

We walk back to the cornucopia to get our supplies. I see a shivering tribute. It's the boy from 5. I grab the 12 year old and take him to the careers, my sickle close to his neck.

"I found this piece of crap hiding" I shout

"He's of no use to us" Adam states

I smirk but he shouts.

"NO STOP" He cries "I have the power to track down tributes. You can use me to help kill the others"

Ashlyn looks at the child and smiles "Cray let the poor boy go" she commands

I drop the kid and Ashlyn cradles him "I'm sorry the mean man tried to hurt you, you're safe with me though"

The boy from 5 grabs some sleeping bags and we get our supplies and set up camp. Ashlyn seems to be good at multiple things sword fighting, torture and the art of manipulating 12 year olds.

* * *

**I WAS QUITE SURPRISED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I DIDN'T KNOW WHO TO KILL FOR THE LAST 2 PLACES SO IN THE END I JUST PICKED TWO RANDOM NAMES OUT OF HAT AND UNFORTUNATLY IT WAS ALEXIS AND CASSANDRA.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**DANNY SOOT OF DISTRICT 12**


	23. Checking The Supplies

**MARKUS HOOD POV**

I knew I could make it with the careers. They totally except me, idiots they think I'm so cute and innocent but I'll betray them and they won't even know it

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

"So what did we get then" Ashlyn asks the group

"Tons of stuff" I say "We got food, water, me, you and Cray got a tent. I also got my tomahawk"

"I got my sword" Ashlyn smiles sadistically

"I got my knives and my two scythes" Seph adds

"And I got a set of daggers" Cray tells the group

"Spear" Adam simply says

"I got 2 sais" Markus boasts proudly showing off his weapon

"Good boy Markus" Ashlyn smiles like a mother "You seem tired, perhaps are little tracker needs some sleep, you can use Morgan's tent"

"But it's my tent" I say

Ashlyn simply grins and her eyes turn red like blood. A second later it feels like someone has slit my wrists, ripped out my heart, torn out my lungs and stabbed my neck. The pain is unbearable.

She stops torturing me for a second. I attempt to catch my breath before saying "Fine he can have it"

Markus smiles and enters the tent sticking his tongue out at me.

"Make a fire" Ashlyn commands

A second after her order a fire is built thanks to my power. I'm I sure I want to be with the careers.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

I run through the woods looking for an area to sleep. I hope Nimi is ok….what am I saying? Of course she is fine, she's a career. I wonder if she got a trident, I wonder if she killed anyone. If she did I might not be able to look at her the same way again.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

5 deaths. I remember that during the 78th hunger games at least 13 people died in the opening bloodbath so I guess we're lucky.

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

"Water" I say to myself looking through my backpack "Food, blankets, rope…YES, a knife"

I've been looking for this since I left the bloodbath. They only had arrows at the cornucopia so I need a knife to fashion my own bow using the resources I have.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

A sponsor….already. I grab the silver parachute and open it to find string and a note.

Good luck kid, I know what you're doing so I got you something useful. If you wish for more be entertaining

Sincerely Johanna.

Be entertaining. By that she means kill people. I refuse to do it though. I'll only do it for self-defence. I begin making my bow with my knife.

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

Freya rests whilst I look through the backpack. There's a kukri machete but no weapon for Freya. I'm sure they'll be left overs at the cornucopia tomorrow.

The dark sky shines a brilliant blue.

**THE FALLEN**

**DISTRICT 3: JACK ROGAN**

**DISTRICT 7: JASON MAROONZA**

**DISTRICT 8: KYLE OAKVILLE**

**DISTRICT 10: CASSANDRA GREENE**

**DISTRICT 12: ALEXIS OLYMPIA**

I look back through the backpack just as the anthem finishes. We made it through today but I doubt tomorrow will get better.

* * *

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO DIE NEXT AND WHY DO THEY DESERVE TO. WHO DO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE AND WHY DO THEY DESERVE TO LIVE.**


	24. Day One

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

I've finished making my bow. I stayed up all night doing it. I decide it will be best for me to get some sleep so I climb a tree.

Once I reach the top I tie the rope around my waist so I stay secure. I slowly drift off.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

I need to keep pretending I'm blind but somehow still make it through the arena. It'll be best for me if I pretend I'm weak like that Johanna Mason did. Eventually I'll get a knife and begin my killing.

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

God Markus is annoying. It's so hard to act like you care for someone when I desperately want to slice his head off.

"Ashlyn I am hungry" Markus moans

I roll my eyes "SEPH" I shout and soon Seph gives Markus some berries

"I want to go kill some tributes, NOW" Markus demands

"Let's wait for are powers to turn on so you can track them" I tell him

He growls slightly. Spoilt brat.

We have so much food and supplies. Half of them are with us but the other have we buried under the cornucopia.

* * *

**BEDELIC HELIENS POV**

I didn't manage to get anything at the cornucopia. I sleep on the cold hard floor. What am I doing here? I am starting to wish I didn't volunteer for that kid.

Luckily there are no careers so I am safe so far.

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

I feel my powers switch on. I look by a tree and see Freya crying by a tree.

"What's wrong" I ask

"It's….it's nothing" she whispers "I just hope jack is ok"

She's been troubled about him ever since he got shot.

"Do you think he's dead" she asks me

I don't know what to say. Is he? I instead use my power on her. Instead of crying she soon smiles and seems ok.

"JUSTIN LOOK" Freya shouts

I turn my head and see my backpack floating in mid-air. I throw my machete just below the bag

"OW" I hear someone cry and the bag drops to the floor

Suddenly the girl from 11 appears out of thin air with a slice in her leg.

"GIVE ME THAT BAG" I hear her shout

"NO" I growl at her and pick up my machete

"Justin don't" Freya cries

Freya crosses over to the girl from 11

"I'm sorry" Freya says

"For what" she asks

"For what your life is back home is like. It must be hard in district 11 with little food, and how you've never really had a good relationship with your family. Having a father that doesn't care must be hard"

The girl from 11 shakes, tears in her eyes before running away.

"That was brilliant Freya" I admire

"I didn't like it. I just wanted to make sure she would never come back, I might have already lost Jack and I don't want to lose you to"

* * *

**SUTTON LISENT POV**

I guess being here is better than living with my step mom. When I win I will make sure she will not be able to enter the victors village. That bitch doesn't deserve to live there.

Only me, dad and Walker whilst Jason and my step mother shall live on the streets to starve.

* * *

**ANDY QUINCY POV**

This may sound weird but I am fascinated with the arena. The plants look so natural and yet they are man-made. The sky looks so fake yet so real.

The best part is my arena clothes. The clothing is so strange; we never had materials like this in district 6.

* * *

**DANNY SOOT POV**

I carry around Alexis's jacket. Shame the child died. I can't get enough of these berries I found. Their delicious.

"Imagine if these were careers heads" I say to myself

I sniff the air, I smell some meat. Meat I could eat, I sniff the air again…..

**POW**

I shoot a dart out of my finger and into the neck of dear. Meat.

The dear collapses to the floor and I crawl over to eat.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

**IN THE CAPITOL…**

"God look at that Danny he's absolutely feral" A female Capitol citizen with pink her says

"What an animal. I'm betting on Ashlyn, or Seph, or Cray, or Morgan, or Nimi….or any careers" says her friend

"What about Markus?" asks the pink lady

"He doesn't seem to be much, neither does Sam"

Krista Juno watches the arena. With these powers it's sure to be an interesting hunger games.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT EVERYONE. SORRY IF IT SUCKS BUT I'VE HAD TOUGH DAYS AT SCHOOL. HOPE EVERYONES EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS. **


	25. Day Two

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

We are all literally Markus slaves. Not for long though, I'm sure Ashlyn will let one of us kill him eventually.

I practise my killing. I hope Sam is ok. He's probably better of here than being tormented back at home

* * *

**ADAM WOODSHEART POV**

"Adam get me some bread NOW" Markus orders

"No you little twerp" I snap back

Ashlyn glares at me. Are powers have been on for about an hour or so, so if I don't do what she says she'll use her gift against me.

I chuck Markus some bread.

"Ok my little tracker" Ashlyn beams "It's time to prove yourself"

Markus closes his eyes and concentrates…

"The closest tribute is the girl from 5" Markus announces

"Lead the way" Ashlyn says picking up her sword.

I grab my spear and we follow Markus.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

I can hear the crunching of twigs from quite far away. I can also smell fish and what I could distinctly tell is Crays smell. The careers must be heading my way. I run in the opposite direction as to not get caught.

* * *

**SUTTON LISENT POV**

I look around for some food. I've never been able to find things, like once my stepmother lost her wedding ring and commanded me to look for it all day but I never found it…..mostly because I was the one who hid it but she doesn't know that.

"Sut…Sutton" I hear

Out of the shadows steps Walker. How is that possible, my step brother can't be here.

"Walker, what's wrong" I say

I look down at his chest and see a large gash.

"Oh my god" I exclaim "How did this happen"

He looks at me and smiles with blood in his teeth. Soon the district 2 girl jumps on me and holds me down.

"Ok Adam, this is your kill" she tells Walker.

Walker's appearance begins to change; his light blue eyes turn dark brown, his dirty blonde hair becoming a black coffee colour. Soon his entire appearance has been changed into the boy from 1.

He holds his spears above my heart and…

* * *

**ADAM WOODSHEART POV**

I skewer the girl from 5 in the heart.

**BOOM**

"No fair I wanted to kill him" Markus whines

Ashlyn rolls her eyes before standing up and heading back to camp

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

A canon. I wonder how many tributes that means are left now.

I think it's 19, I try to get some sleep but it's too cold. I try sleeping in the form of fox but then I have to adjust on how my spine has changed and it's too hard to sleep, I try in the form of a snake but my body is so long I have no idea where to put it and when I try sleeping as a cockroach I decide to stay warm I'll hide under some large rocks but then I realise that if my powers switch off whilst I'm under them then that wouldn't be a good situation.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

I see the girl from 6 trying to eat some food. Killing her now wouldn't be the best idea so instead I just take away her senses. It's quite entertaining actually seeing her feel confused about the berries, she eats them and yet she can't taste them. She bumps into trees a few times until I feel that all the tributes powers have been switched off. She limps away with a large wound in her leg and chest.

I look at the night sky as the anthem plays

**DISTRICT 5: SUTTON LISENT**

Her face shines bright until the anthem finishes. Now would be the best time to sleep. I lie down on the cold cave wall and rest.

* * *

**DANNY SOOT POV**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" I laugh like a hyena "That was too funny"

I just told myself a hilarious joke, it was so funny.

"Danny, How many days have we been in the arena?" I ask myself

"I think it's the 3rd day tomorrow" I reply

"Well we better get some sleep" I say

I lie down on the forest floor and shake from the cold weather.

"Hey danny" I say

"Yes"

"Remember that joke" I ask

I giggle a bit "Yes…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

**DANNY SURE DOES SEEM CRAZY. I JUST WANT TO SAY CONGRATULATIONS TO HUNGERGAMESLOVER04 FOR BEING A TREND SETTER. IN NEARLY EVERY SYOT I'VE READ NOW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN MAKING ALLIANCES SO IF A SPECIAL THANKS TO THE CREATOR OF THEM.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**MARKUS HOOD OF DISTRICT 5**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**DANNY SOOT OF DISTRICT 12**


	26. Day Three

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

"We should go hunting" Morgan suggests

"Not all of us" Cray tells the group "Only one of us should go or else someone could steal are supplies"

"I'll go" Adam says

"NO" Markus cries "I want to go"

"Markus you can go tomorrow" Ashlyn says and Markus storms back into his tent "Go ahead Adam"

Adam grabs his spear and runs.

I wonder how life back home is. My mother isn't exactly perfect but I'm sure she couldn't have killed Thorn yet.

* * *

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

For god's sake. It's so hard to steal from people in this place. Don't they know I need some of this stuff.

There must be an easy target. If there is only one career near their supplies I steal a backpack.

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

I practice shooting with my new bow. I'm sure I would be better if there was a Capitol one by the cornucopia but unfortunately it's not so.

I get back to the cave where I put my backpack. I am about to pick it up when suddenly the boy from 1 grabs me and slings me to the wall of the cave. He grabs my bows and arrows and chucks them to the floor.

He pulls his spear out at me. I back away.

"Well, look who it is" the boy hisses "Introductions are in order I believe, I'm Adam"

I look at him "Cherry"

"Stupid name" he growls "Well I guess you know how it goes, I kill you then steal all your supplies"

"No don't do it" I beg "The bag, the food in the bag is poison. I have a hidden stash somewhere"

"WHERE" the boy from 1 shouts believing my lie "TELL ME NOW"

"Well….it's….right….HERE" I shout and I chuck my switch knife at him. It hits his shoulder, not a fatal area but it distracts him.

I run grabbing my bag and weapons then I run out of the cave.

"GET BACK HERE" he screams

He rips the knife out of his shoulder and chucks it at me. Luckily for me he seems to be better at chucking spears then knives and it misses. I pick up my pen knife and run.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

Adam comes running towards the camp. I didn't hear a canon. There is a small wound in his shoulder.

Ashlyn growls slightly "What happened"

"The girl from 7, she…I tried to get her but she chucked a knife at me"

Ashlyn angrily throws her sword to the floor.

"FOR GODS SAKE" she shouts

She looks like she's about to attack.

"Perhaps we should go get some food" Morgan says trying to distract Ashlyn

"Fine" she hisses "Adam since you failed today you can stay here and look after the supplies"

"At least give me a harder job then" Adam says

"No, you'll just screw it up again" Ashlyn growls

We all walk away but I hear Adam whisper "Screw you"

* * *

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

YES. All the careers except the boy from 1 have left. Now's my chance

I run to the large mountain of supplies and snatch up a packed up tent and red backpack.

"HEY" shouts the district 1 male

The boy chases me, he chucks his spear but it misses narrowly. I run to the forest.

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

"I can't believe we only got 1 squirrel" Cray sighs

"It's lucky we already have tons of food, I just really wanted to have some squirrel" I tell them "At least we still have our hidden stash under the cornucopia"

"I want to get to kill tomorrow" Markus says "I'm the only one who would be able to kill someone"

"I wouldn't bet on that" Seph hisses. She tells me sometimes how she would love to chuck a knife into his fat head.

We get back to our supply stack and start walking towards it.

"Ashlyn" Nimi says "Does our supply look smaller"

"It does" Ashlyn agrees

"And didn't we have 3 tents, now we only have 2" Nimi adds

Ashlyn stops before running to Adam and shoving him to the floor.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TENT?" she shouts

"The….the girl from 11" Adam stutters

"You mean you let someone steal supplies" Ashlyn growls

He says nothing. Ashlyn steps back a bit.

"I think it's time we set a law. Every time we do something wrong we get a punishment" Ashlyn says

"What punishment" shakes Adam

Ashlyn just smirks. Her eyes turn red and Adam screams and shouts bloody murder.

We all step back a bit. Adam continues to scream.

"ASHLYN" Cray commands "STOP"

Ashlyn's eyes return to their natural colour.

"Let this be a warning to all of you" Ashlyn warns

She gives us all one last menacing look before storming back into my tent. Looks like I'm sleeping on the floor tonight.

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD DIE NEXT EVERYONE?. WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD LIVE?**


	27. Day Four

**CRAY ALEX POV**

"MY TURN TO HUNT" Markus shouts "MY TURN TO HUNT"

Ashlyn pulls her fake smile "Ok Markus, go ahead"

Markus grabs his knife and runs to the woods.

"He's a goner" Seph snickers to me, Morgan, Nimi and Adam

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

It's unlikely Markus will get a kill. It's no big deal though, he'll get tortured by Ashlyn for a few seconds and then he'll try again later.

"Nimi, try and see if you can get any more food" Cray commands me

I nod grabbing my trident and running through the forest.

This arena isn't much, just a simple woods but then again I guess the gamemakers spent most of their time on our powers so they didn't think much about the arena itself.

I raise some fish out of a nearby lake using my water power. I freeze the water killing the fish

"Nimi" I hear someone whisper. I swing my trident around looking for the intruder of my hunting.

"Whose there" I shout

"Relax" Sam jumps out of a tree "It's just me"

"Sam" I drop my trident and fish and hug him "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Sam says

* * *

**MARKUS HOOD POV**

I use my powers to track down the closest tribute. The girl from 9 is close…..really close. I turn around slightly and she's right there.

I run to her and jump on her. She screams in horror as I try stabbing her. She keeps moving her head so I miss. Idiot, just stay still for a second so I can stab you in the head.

"JUSTIN HELP" she screams

Whose Justin. Oh crap.

I am ripped off by her district partner (presumably Justin). He chucks me into a tree and puts his machete to my neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now" Justin growls

"I….I….I CAN GIVE YOU INFORMATION"

He relaxes slightly "What information"

"I notice you only have one backpack, I can give you more. The careers have a hidden stash under the cornucopia. There is tons of stuff. Tents, food, water, everything you need. Please let me go" I beg

He chucks me to the floor "Go, NOW"

I grab my knife and run

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

I check Sam's body for scars or wounds but he seems fine except for a small bruise on his leg.

"Please leave the careers" Sam begs me

"I can't, you know I can't" I tell him "I'd be stronger with them, but I'll look after you"

"How" he asks

"Meet me here every day, I'll give you supplies and food" I tell him

He nods his head "I love you"

"I love you too"

I give him one last hug before running away with my trident and food.

* * *

**ARACHNE ZETH POV**

I manage to have healed my chest wound. It still hurts to move but I won't get an infection or die now.

Poor Alexis, she didn't deserve to die.

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

Markus comes running back to the group crying. I didn't hear a canon so I assume he failed at killing someone

"Ashlyn it was terrible" Markus cries "The mean people from 9 tried to kill me; the boy put his machete to my neck"

"Wow that is so…how did you escape" Ashlyn asks

"Oh well I just…." Markus pauses before running away

"SEPH" Ashlyn shouts

Seph picks up one of her knives and chucks it and Markus. It hits him in the lower back.

"Bring him here" Cray commands

Seph runs over to the crying 12 year old and drags him back to us. She then chucks him to Ashlyn.

"How did you escape" Ashlyn growls

"I TOLD THEM" Markus shouts "I told them about where the hidden supplies are"

Ashlyn's face shows true horror. All our faces do. If our supplies were destroyed we would have the hidden ones as back up but now those dicks from 9 must have stolen them.

"This…This crime is beyond torture" Ashlyn announces "You need to be punished severely"

Ashlyn grins sadistically "Seph, would you care to chuck another knife….at MARKUS'S HEAD"

Seph steps back slightly "But….he's only 12, it's not his fault. Just torture him and let him be"

"He betrayed us" Ashlyn turns to Markus "Didn't you"

Ashlyn's eyes turn red and Markus screams. Out of every scream I have ever heard his is the worse. The scream of a young child, the pain that no one should feel.

"Morgan" Ashlyn says to me "Make a fire"

I look at her in disbelief "But…but…AAARRGGH" I scream

Ashlyn has focused her powers on me. The pain is unbearable, I want to kill myself to end the pain.

"I'll do it" I scream but the pain hurts so much it comes out messed up

"I didn't hear you" Ashlyn says

"I'LL DO IT" I shout

"Thank you" Ashlyn grins

My eyes shine a bright orange and soon a large fire is built. Markus looks at the fire in horror. Nimi looks away not being able to witness the horror of what's going to happen. Cray turns his head towards the floor also not wanting to watch this.

Ashlyn walks to the 12 year old, picks him up and….

"ARGH, HELP ME PLEASE" are Markus's last words as Ashlyn chucks him in the fire to burn. His screams taunt my mind as Ashlyn just watches in pleasure as the young boy burns and his skin rots away. The young boys clothes stick to his skin which eventually tears off. I have to cover my mouth and nose as his burning flesh fills the air.

I can just imagine his family back home. His mother watching his death, watching her child burn away. His body has stopped moving as he finally dies.

**BOOM**

About an hour later his body has completely vanished into ash and I turn off the fire.

Markus's ashes blow in the wind. Ashlyn smiles once more before going back into her tent.

Now I know how deadly she is. Now I know something must be done.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

"We can't stay with her much longer" Seph tell us

"She's insane" Adam tell us

"It's her fault my brother isn't a career" Nimi adds

"Well then it's agreed" Cray says

"What's agreed" Ashlyn asks stepping out of her tent

We all stare at her for a moment before Cray speaks up.

"We all decided we don't want you as a career"

Ashlyn looks shocked but then she just smiles.

"Oh I get it, you fear me. Well I must admit being around you is hard so I guess going solo will be ok for me"

Ashlyn picks up her sword, a tent and a couple of backpacks.

"Wait so you're just going" Cray says

"Yes" Ashlyn hisses "Later bitches, it'll be more fun to kill you all later during the games"

And with that Ashlyn escapes into the night. Slithering away like a snake. We just made an enemy in Ashlyn Miller. We should of just killed her then but we didn't, why didn't we kill her.

* * *

**I KNOW A LOT OF YOU DISLIKED MARKUS BUT I FELT QUITE SORRY FOR HIM.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**DANNY SOOT OF DISTRICT 12**


	28. Day Five

**ANDY QUINCY POV**

I feast on some berries. There is some rustling in the bush and suddenly I am shoved to the floor by the girl from 3.

She is about to lift her axe and slice off my head. My eyes focus on her body and she soon falls to the floor asleep.

"Nighty night" I grin, I love this power.

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

I wake up and yawn. Wha…what happened, I couldn't have fallen asleep. That bastard.

I grab my axe before walking away.

* * *

**ARACHNE ZETH POV**

I hope my family is ok. I'm sure Ember is, he's strong. I hope my mother falls down a ditch though.

LOOK. Some berries. I am about to run to the bush when I see another tribute. I think it's the girl from 1 and….and I think she's crying.

The poor thing, I slowly walk up to her. She doesn't seem to be holding a weapon

I tap her shoulder. She doesn't move so I tap it again.

"Excuse me, are you ok" I ask

She sniffs "I'm fine. It's just….I don't think I can do this anymore. I killed people and I feel so bad about it" she whimpers

"But you had to kill, it's part of the games" I tell her trying to help

"It's not my fault" she says "I was brought up this way believing it's good to kill"

The poor child.

"And now I'm all by myself through my own fault" she cries "No alliance, no nothing"

I get tears in my own eyes. I have to help.

"Perhaps we could be in an alliance" I smile

She looks at me positively "Really?"

"Of course, I'm Arachne" I introduce myself

"I'm Ashlyn. Oh this is brilliant" Ashlyn says and she wraps her arms around my neck in a hug

I hug her back tightly. I smile. Another alliance perhaps this one will last long URGH.

I get a sharp pain in my neck. I lean backwards as Ashlyn loosens her grip. In her hand I see a bloody knife.

"You district 6 citizens sure are gullible" Ashlyn grins "I didn't think you would fall for it"

I grip at my neck as blood spews out.

"You…" I stutter "You BITCH, MURDERER"

"Bitch, murderer, hoe, heartless cow….all of those words describe me but one word describes me better…victor"

I take one last look at my killer before dropping to the floor.

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

**BOOM**

I pick up my sword before crossing over to the river to wash my hands.

The hovercraft flies to the floor to pick up Arachne's body. I smile before leaving.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

I patiently wait for Nimi. I'm at the spot she told me to be, the river. I just saw Ashlyn kill the girl from 6.

Nimi runs down to the river before tackling me to the floor in a hug.

"I thought the canon was you" she cries

"No, no it was the district 6 female" I tell her

"Let me guess, Ashlyn"

I nod my head

"What a surprise" Nimi says sarcastically

She hands me a backpack filled with food and a small knife.

"I don't understand why you don't join me" I hiss slightly annoyed at how she still betrayed me

"FOR GODS SAKE" Nimi snaps before crumbling to the floor "I want to prove Addie wrong, she always taunts me. I want to show her that I am not weak"

"So your rivalry with Addie is so important that you have to kill 23 other people, one of them who is your brother" I growl

"I would never kill you" she says to me

Should I believe? I'm sure she killed at the cornucopia and would be happy to do it again. Why wouldn't she? It's the way she's been brought up, to kill and slaughter.

She takes one last longing look at me before going back to the careers, going back to the killers.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

Arena life is sweet. I haven't had to kill anyone, the most work I've done was still 5 bags from the tributes from 9. They seemed to have gotten a large supply of it recently.

I haven't really had a need for my powers yet but I'm sure I'll use them eventually.

DANNY SOOT POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I scream at the top of my lungs "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WHOEVER BIRTHDAY IT IS IN THE WORLD!"

I shoot poisonous darts left, right and centre.

"MY NAME'S CAESAR FLICKERMAN AND I LIKE TO DIE MY HAIR BLUE, RED, GREEN, YELLOW, PURPLE, ORANGE…" I list every colour I can think off before collapsing to the floor feeling tired.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE" I shout to anyone else who is alive…..no one responds…that must mean…I WON.

"YES I WON I WON I WON I WON" I shout

The night sky shines bright.

**DISTRICT 6: ARACHNE ZETH**

Wait, but I didn't kill her so someone else must have. Aw I didn't win.

I fall asleep disappointed.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD SURVIVE THE NEXT CHAPTER? DECEMBER 21ST IS RAPIDLY APPROACHING WHICH SOME PEOPLE ARE SAYING MEANS THE END OF THE WORLD. DO YOU THINK THIS IS TRUE OR WILL I BE ABLE TO DO MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITHOUT FEAR OF THEM BEING BURNT BEFORE I GIVE THEM AWAY?**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ANDY QUINCY OF DISTRICT 6**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**DANNY SOOT OF DISTRICT 12**


	29. Day Six And Seven

**CRAY ALEX POV**

I have taken full leadership of the careers. Ashlyn was a pathetic leader anyway, sure she was a master at killing but she never had a good enough strategy. She improvised too much.

"Cray" Nimi asks walking up to me "Do you think it would be ok if….we let Sam join us"

Not this again. The decision about Sam not joining was the only decision Ashlyn made I agree with.

"Look Nimi you need to get over this, he's dragging you down" I tell her

She nods her head before walking away to Seph.

"Why can't he join?" I hear Nimi cry

"I understand Cray's decision. If he joined we would just be slowed down and that would give the other tributes an advantage. We're playing a game remember and we cannot lose" Seph says to her

I do feel some sympathy for her but sympathy will get you nowhere. The easiest thing to do would be to kill Sam so she can forget about him.

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

I chase down a mouse. The bright thing about being a fox is that it gives you a chance to catch things quicker.

My meal is ready and I'm about to chunk into it. Crap, the girl from 2. I turn myself into an ant to avoid detection. She doesn't even notice me and I crawl away.

* * *

**FREYA GRINAM POV**

Justin brings me some food. Berries.

"They're not nightlock are they?" I ask

He laughs "I'm positive"

I put them in my mouth cautiously. I wait a few seconds before exhaling.

"Remember that time Jack stole 5 bags of grain from the peacekeepers" I giggle

"He was nearly killed by them"

"Yes but it was worth it" I laugh "It meant we didn't starve for a month"

Having Justin here is the only thing stopping me from going insane.

* * *

**BEDELIC HELIENS POV**

These berries are much more delicious then the meat I can find.

I wonder how many days longer I will live, I doubt it will be much.

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

There's a small waterfall in the forest. I take off all my clothes and begin washing myself in front of the nation. Sure everybody in Panem can see me completely naked but it'll bring me sponsors.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Told you. A small parachute lands in front of me and I step out the waterfall to open it. Inside is some lipstick….are you fucking kidding me. The note reads

_Dear Ashlyn,_

_Seriously. Nudity, well it's working because many male (and some female) sponsors have been begging to give you gifts. This is the most useful I think_

_Good luck_

_ Sincerely Décor_

I take a better look at the lipstick….AH HA. Oh this is brilliant.

* * *

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

I managed to snatch up a sleeping bag and a backpack from the careers. Inside the pack were some food and a knife. Not much but it'll keep me going.

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

"Ok everyone" Cray announces to us all "No one died yesterday so I assume the Capitol are starting to get bored. I predict that soon they'll be a feast but I'm not sure"

"Get on with it" I snap slightly bored at his speech

Cray glares at me "So I suggest we go do some killing"

"Fine by me" Morgan says picking up her axe

I grab my knives and we leave the camp.

* * *

**BEDELIC HELIENS POV**

The careers walk past my cave. Poor creatures, it's not their fault they're like this it's their parents. I wonder if I was in a career district would I be like that.

I'm sure that's not possible. I wouldn't even hurt a fly.

* * *

** DAY SEVEN**

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

"Justin" Freya shouts "We could survive this arena by just starving everyone out"

Freya has become excited since seeing the bags of food. It's the most food any of us have ever seen.

I open up a bag and stuff myself with beef strips simply because I can. I know I should start thinking about rations but we have so many supplies and we're both so hungry.

"Can you imagine how the careers felt when they found out their hidden stash was stolen" Freya smirks

"Not very well. That's how I think the boy from 5 was killed" I tell her

Freya looks slightly down hearted at this information "You mean, it's are fault a 12 year old died"

"No, it's not our fault. He shouldn't have attacked you in the first place" I assure her

She looks at some dried nuts that were in a backpack before putting them away.

"I've lost my appetite" Freya grimly says

* * *

**ADAM WOODSHEART POV**

We all decided to split up. We'd have a better chance of finding tributes this way.

I can hear crying distantly. With my spear by my side I walk to find the maker of the noise…..it's Ashlyn.

She turns to look at me as I laugh at her "The great and mighty Ashlyn has fallen. Not so tough when you haven't got your powers are you?"

"Don't insult me" she growls slightly her face stained with tears "Just go ahead and kill me now"

"What, you not going to put up a fight" I hiss

"No, do you see a weapon?" she asks me

I only just noticed her sword is missing. So this makes her vulnerable. It's kind of hot.

"What did I ever do to deserve this" She cries and I scoff

"You killed a twelve year old you murdering bitch"

"He was getting in the way" she sobs

"Of what, you winning" I laugh

"NO" she practically screams "Of us"

This took me aback. Of us.

"You…you mean you….like me" I ask

She nods her head before looking away "Now I'm going to die alone and pathetic"

I look her up and down. Ashlyn is a sexy girl and I will admit many times in training she has turned me on.

I grab her roughly by the shoulders and pin her to a tree. I could die any second, might as well have some fun.

I start kissing her neck and she groans. She rips off my jacket and shirt revealing my toned abs and muscles, she then slips off my trousers and boxers leaving me completely naked. I stop kissing and rip off her shirt and bra before continuing to kiss her neck. Next I move to her lips and attack them. She claws at my back with her sharp nails.

Eventually I stop the kiss to breathe. Ashlyn breathes heavily but I can't seem to manage that. My throat begins to close up and I have a certain juice like feeling in my mouth. Ashlyn grins as I gasp for air.

She pulls out a tube of lipstick "At first I thought this would be nothing more than a little piece of cosmetic accessory, but then I read the label. Nightlock lipstick. My sponsor seems to be very rich and had a group of scientist specially make this for me, I'm afraid I probably won't be able to use this again as I'm not sure if it'll poison me as well"

She smiles at me as I squirm around naked on the forest floor. Her hand reaches under a pile of leaves and she picks up her sword which was cleverly hidden. Her sword slices at my bare chest. I scream in pain at my wound.

"Good bye Adam" she says giving me one last kiss. She strips off her trousers and underwear before jumping into the lake to wash herself.

I look at her one last time. My eyes slowly begin to close themselves and…

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

**BOOM**

I sigh as the canon goes off. In a way I should be happy, it's one more person I don't have to kill.

Apple is probably laughing at me. How weak I am.

The smell emitting from me is unbearable. I found it hard to breathe around myself sometimes.

These tributes are very….strange. The boy from 12 scares the crap out of me for some reason. Probably because of his interview he started talking to himself and I constantly hear his eccentric laughs all night.

The sky shines blue as the announcements of the deaths appear in the sky.

**DISTRICT 1: ADAM WOODSHEART**

Well at least that's one less career I have to face.

* * *

**FREYA GRINAM POV**

"Freya" Justin begs me "You've got to eat something"

"I can't eat it without knowing someone died because of it" I tell him

He doesn't understand. No one does.

"Jack would eat this" I say "Jack would…"

"OH SHUT UP ABOUT JACK" Justin snaps at me

I look at him in fear for a second. He grabs my wrists and shoves me to the floor with him on top of me. This is it; I must have annoyed him too much. My own friend is going to kill me.

I close my eyes waiting for my death…..but it doesn't happen. I open my eyes to see Justin just staring at me before smashing his lips onto mine.

For a second I squirm and resist before kissing him back. This kiss is passionate and heart-warming and it makes me feel all tingly inside. This is better than any kiss I've ever had with Jack….JACK.

I shove Justin off me and crawl away.

"I'm sorry" I sob "I'm so stupid"

"You're not" Justin tells me "It's my fault"

He looks away and enters his tent.

Justin can't love me. With been friends for ages but he can't….he can't.

* * *

**DO YOU THINK FREYA AND JUSTIN WOULD MAKE A CUTE COUPLE? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ASHLYN SEDUCING ADAM JUST TO KILL HIM? WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD DIE IN THE FEAST?**

**THIS WAS ORIGIANLLY JUST GOING TO BE DAY SIX AND THEN DAY 7 TOMORROW BUT DAY SIX SUCKED BY ITSELF SO I ADDED BOTH TOGETHER**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ANDY QUINCY OF DISTRICT 6**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**DANNY SOOT OF DISTRICT 12**


	30. IMPORTANT: poll

**SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT THERE WILL NOT BE A PROPER CHAPTER UP TONIGHT BECAUSE I AM HAVING TROUBLE DECIDING WHO TO KILL. I HAVE REASONS TO KEEP EVERYONE ALIVE.**

**TO SOLVE MY PROBLEMS I AM GOING TO LET YOU DECIDE WHO TO KILL NEXT. THERE SHALL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE TO VOTE FOR THE NEXT TRIBUTE TO DIE. YOU ARE VOTING FOR THEM TO STAY ALIVE. THE TRIBUTE WITH THE LEAST AMOUNT OF VOTES WILL DIE.**

**IMPORTANT: I don't want you to not vote for someone because they're the villain or you don't like them. I want you to vote on the character that isn't as interesting as others are. once you have voted please PM me on who you would like to die and why and why you voted for the person you did.**

* * *

**Who you can vote for**

**ASHLYN MILLER (DISTRICT 1)**

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE (DISTRICT 2)**

**CRAY ALEX (DISTRICT 2)**

**MORGAN FRIST (DISTRICT 3)**

**NIMI BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**SAM BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**CHERRY LORREL (DISTRICT 7)**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON (DISTRICT 8)**

**FREYA GRINAM (DISTRICT 9)**

**JUSTIN SITU (DISTRICT 9)**

**DAMIEN CREAST (DISTRICT 10)**

**BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**DESTINY PETROVICH (DISTRICT 11)**

**DANNY SOOT (DISTRICT 12)**

**YOUR TRIBUTES NEED YOU SO VOTE VOTE VOTE!**


	31. Me Being A Massive Fail On The Polls

**OK EVERYONE. THIS POLL WAS AN ULTIMATE FAIL AS IT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE SHOWING UP ON MY PROFILE SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PM ME YOUR VOTES.**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR UP TO 4 PEOPLE AND I SHALL KEEP THE SCORES**


	32. Day Eight

**OK SO AFTER COUNTING UP THE VOTES IT HAS BEEN DECIDED WHO WILL DIE. AND THE NEXT PERSON TO DIE IS...READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT**

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

"What a weak child you are" Apple sneers at me "Can't even use a bow and arrow properly"

"Shut up Apple, leave me alone" I cry

"Cry baby, cry baby, you are a cry baby" chants the dead tributes

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" I scream pulling out an arrow and shooting all the dead tributes

I wake up in a sweaty mess. My bow and arrow remain by my side. Perhaps I should go hunting to get over my dream.

It's early in the morning so hardly anyone is awake. I am less likely to die when people are sleeping. I use my power to flip through trees looking for birds to shoot. So far I have 3.

I am about to walk back to my cave when I see a small snake. It takes everything in my power not to scream. The green creature slithers around in the grass. I nearly collapse at the sight of it.

"Oh I'm sorry" the snake says in a scary yet somewhat innocent voice

The small python begins to glow before morphing into a girl. The girl from 8 I believe.

"I'm Chambray" the former snake introduces in a strange cheery mood

"Cherry"

"It's nice to meet you Cherry" she smiles. This is strange. We should be trying to kill one another and yet we don't

"Alliance" she asks though the question was unnecessary. I already knew the answer and I'm sure she did too.

"Sure" I smile and we both walk off to our cave.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

I can't believe Adam died. We need to be stronger than ever now that we're one career short.

We are constantly trying to kill tributes. The sooner this is over the better. Seph and Morgan go one way whilst I go the other. Nimi stays here to look after our supplies.

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

Thank goodness their gone. I grab a small supply (one they won't notice is missing) and run to the river.

Sam is their patiently waiting for me like always. I once again check for wounds or scars but he still has none. How's he managed this long without any wounds?

"Ok Sam" I say cuddling him "Have you still got the knife I gave you?"

"Of course" he produces the sharp knife "I haven't used it yet. You give me food and I don't dare fight with another tribute"

"Good" I whisper

In the end their can only be one winner. Either Sam can win or I can.

* * *

**BEDELIC HELIENS POV**

I wake up groggily in my cave.

**CRUNCH**

**CRUNCH**

The sound of twigs and leaves breaking fills my ears. Someones close. I crawl to the back of the cave

MORGAN FRIST POV

I start swinging my axe around in my hands. It's been a while since I killed someone.

"Morgan" Seph calls "In here"

She points to a small cave.

"There's someone in there" Seph informs me "The boy from 11 I think"

"The volunteer boy" I recall watching his reaping

Seph takes no time in attacking and runs straight into the cave throwing knives at the boy. He's agile enough to escape them.

Seph plunges forward and the two tributes get into a fierce battle. I decide to join them and attempt to swing my axe at his head. He always seems to duck though.

The boy from 11 grabs me and pushes me back into the cave wall. The impact it had on my head makes me feel dizzy and I can't focus.

Seph is also thrown to the floor by the boy but she continues to fight. He steals one of her knives, throws her to the floor and lifts his knife up above her head.

I grab my axe and chuck it. All I hear is the squishing noise it makes when it enters his chest.

**BOOM**

He collapses to the floor. Seph goes to collect her knives whilst I take back my axe from the boy's body.

Me and Seph smirk before leaving the cave.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

"No luck for me" I tell Seph and Morgan back at camp "I assume the canon was because of you"

"That little twit didn't see it coming" Seph laughs

"Hey where's Nimi" Morgan asks

I only just noticed Nimi isn't here. She might be getting water.

"Go check by the lake" I command Morgan

She picks up her axe and leaves.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

"You'll be ok" Nimi comforts me

"I don't trust those careers Nimi" I say to her "They take a sick pleasure in killing"

Then again so does Nimi. She couldn't wait to get into the games.

"Well look what we have here" a voice whispers

Nimi arms herself with her trident. Out of the shadows steps Morgan.

"Brother and sister reunited" Morgan smirks

"Morgan….what are you doing here?" Nimi questions

"I could ask you the same thing. Working with the enemy are you? Seph and Cray will be interested in that"

Nimi freezes for a second before grabbing me and running. Morgan chases us for a while before giving up and going back to the careers.

I take Nimi to the cave I have been leaving in for the past few days.

"Does this mean" I ask

"Yes, it does. I am no longer a career" Nimi sighs

"Well this is great" I exclaim "Tomorrow we can go hunting and then…"

"If you don't mind Sam, I feel kind of tired at the moment" Nimi groans

She lies on the floor carefully positioning her trident next to her.

Is she upset? Why would she be?

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

"CRAY" Morgan shouts running towards us "CRAY, CRAY"

"What is it Morgan? Did you find Nimi?" Cray asks a panting Morgan

"Yes, and she betrayed us. She took off with Sam" Morgan tells us

My face turns a blood red and I chuck a knife at a tree in anger.

"THAT BITCH" Cray shouts "IT'S ALL HER STUPID TWATS BROTHER FAULT. HE TEMPTED HER"

Me and Seph step back slightly

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I FOUND SAM, AND WHEN I FOUND SAM I WILL KILL HIM" Cray roars "THAT IS A PROMISE. I SHALL NOT SLEEP UNTIL THEIR BLOOD HAS BEEN SPILT"

* * *

**OOOH. LOOK OUT NIMI AND SAM. DO YOU AGREE WITH NIMI'S DECISION? SHOULD SHE HAVE MADE IT SOONER.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ANDY QUINCY OF DISTRICT 6**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**

**DESTINY PETROVICH OF DISTRICT 11**

**DANNY SOOT OF DISTRICT 12**


	33. Response To A Review

THIS IS JUST A RESPONSE TO A REVIEW I RECENTLY GOT.

I HAVE BEEN FEELING SLIGHTLY DEPRESSED OVER THE CHAPTER I RECENTLY POSTED. SOMEONE REVIEWED EARLIER CALLING ME A RETARD WHICH I DO NO RESPECT. IF YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY CALLING SOMEONE A RETARD THEN THAT IS SICK AND HORRIBLE. BEING RETARTED IS A SERIOUS DISEASE AND I HAVE FAMILY MEMBERS THAT ARE RETARDED SO I WAS DEEPLY INSULTED. IT'S MOSTLY BECAUSE I DID A POLL ON WHO SHOULD DIE NEXT. I DID THE POLL BECAUSE I WAS STUCK ON WHO TO KILL NEXT SO I ASKED THE READERS (WHO I AM TRYING TO SATISFY) TO CHOSE INSTEAD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN I HAVE A SIMPLE SOLUTION FOR YOU….DON'T READ IT. I WOULD LOVEV IF THE PERSON WHO SENT THAT REVIEW COULD PM IF THEY WISH TO CARRY ON THIS CONVERSATION AS I WOULD NOT LIKE MY REVIEWERS TO SEE YOUR DISGUSTING USE OF INSULTS AND WHAT YOU FIND IS A "funny insult".

ANYWAY RANT OVER.


	34. Day Nine

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT OVER THE REVIEW GUYS IT HONESTLY MEANS A LOT. THEY DID SAY TO ME ADMIT THAT THE PEOPLE I KILLED WERE NOT MY FAVOURITES SO OK THEY WERE NOT MY FAVOURITES (apart from Bedelic that was down to you) BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I DISLIKE THEM. I HAD A REASON TO LOVE ALL MY TRIBUTES INCLUDING BLOODBATH TRIBUTES. WHEN YOU SUBMIT A TRIBUTE YOU NEED TO FACE THE FACT THAT IT IS MORE THEN LIKELY YOUR TRIBUTE WILL NOT WIN. NEXT TIME I BEG YOU TO HAVE A LITTLE SELF HONOUR AND GET AN ACCOUNT AND PM YOUR NEXT ARGUMENT INSTEAD OF HIDING IN THE DARK BECAUSE I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT YOUR INSULT "You might as well be Amanda Todd" ONCE AGAIN YOUR INSULTS ARE NOT AMUSING THEY ARE JUST PLAIN RUDE AND I DON'T WANT MY LOYAL READERS TO WATCH YOUR FILTHY MIND AT WORK.**

**IF ANYONE IS INSULTED BY THOSE REVIEWS PM AND I SHALL TAKE THEM DOWN IMMEDIATELY. THEY ONLY REASON I KEEP THEM UP IS BECAUSE I BELIEVE IT MAKES ME STRONGER.**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER. ONCE AGAIN LOVE YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME GET OVER THIS.**

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

"Look Sam" I say hugging my brother "I'm sorry, it's not too bad. I'm actually happy about leaving them"

"Really" Sam replies

"Yes really" I cuddle him

I actually am quite happy with my decision. The careers would have had to broke up sooner or later anyway.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

"ATTENTION TRIBUTES ATTENTION" the voice of an announcer booms out to us all "Commencing tomorrow, there will be a feast held at the cornucopia. Attending is mandatory."

Crap. A feast. I guess this means I won't be able to keep up my weak state for much longer then, I needed some more supplies anyway.

My knife is chucked against some trees. I might as well start practising while I can.

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

Things between me and Freya have become slightly…..awkward. It's my fault, I should never have kissed her.

"Freya. I'm sorry" I tell her "I should never have kissed you"

"It's ok, I'm over it. Let's just forget about it" Freya smiles at me

I nod my head in agreement. The less said about this the better.

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

"Should we go to the feast?" Chambray asks me

"I think we'll have too" I tell her

We haven't exactly got many supplies. In the 78th hunger games the feast was horrific. The girl from 1 was killed by her own ally from district 4. She then went on to kill the boys from 7 and 8 and the girls from 6 and 3.

"We need to think of strategy. Perhaps we should be the first to go" I suggest

"I think the careers will go first. If we go at the same time as them then we'll be a goner" Chambray informs me

I nod my head in agreement. On television the feasts seem so much simpler. You never see the tributes planning their strategies. I guess that's because the game makers want to keep the audience in suspense.

* * *

**ANDY QUINCY POV**

FUCK. The careers chase me through the woods.

The boy from 2 lifts his hand up and…

**ZAP**

A lightning bolt shoots out his hand and straight into my back. I collapse to the floor and the boy from 2 takes out his sickle.

"Look, we got ourselves some district 6 meat" he grins "Seph, would you care to finish off this disgrace to Panem"

"With pleasure" the female from smiles

She aims a knife at my head. I am not going down without a fight. I punch the district 2 male off me and run into the forest.

"Oh no you don't" the female from 2 shouts chucking a knife into my back. She runs up to me and grins "No one escapes me"

She raises her scythe above my head. Looks like I'll never get to see what it looks like in the Capitol ever again.

**BOOM**

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

"Good work Seph" Cray congratulates me

I bow comically. Cray and Morgan both laugh and we go back to our camp.

I don't doubt that the careers will split up soon. Cray sits in-between me and Morgan.

"So ladies" Cray smirks

"Woah….did you just try flirting with me" I glare at Cray

"Wha….wait" Cray says

"If you were trying to flirt with me the boy from 6 won't be the only one in the sky tonight" I threaten

"I was just saying that perhaps we should start trying to find Nimi and Sam" Cray tells me and Morgan

"Shouldn't we be focusing on Ashlyn instead" Morgan asks

"No, Ashlyn is just like every other district 1 girl. Arrogant but useless" Cray laughs and me and Morgan snicker.

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

"No, Ashlyn is just like every other district 1 girl. Arrogant but useless" Cray laughs whilst Morgan and Seph snicker

Really bitch, really. Useless. Tell how useless I am to Markus….or Adam. I can't wait till I slice up their sorry asses.

I grab my sword.

* * *

**HONESTLY, KILLING ANDY WAS QUITE HARD FOR ME. I REALLY LIKED HIM. HE WAS INTERESTING AND I WANTED TO KEEP HIM AROUND FOR A LITTLE LONGER.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**14. ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**

**DESTINY PETROVICH OF DISTRICT 11**

**DANNY SOOT OF DISTRICT 12**


	35. Day Ten

**BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER I WOULD LOVE IF YOU COULD ALL READ MY NEW STORY Hell's fire: the story of the hunters. IT IS MY FIRST NON-HUNGER GAMES FANFIC AND I WOULD LOVE IF YOU WOULD ALL READ AND REVIEW IT. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME AND I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER. I PROMISE IT'S A GOOD STORY.**

**ANYWAY SO YEAH PLEASE READ THE STORIES YOU'LL FIND IT ON MY PROFILE. IT'S AN IDEA I'VE HAD IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE AND IF YOU READ IT I'D FEEL REALLY HAPPY. **

**BUT YES, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

The feast. 10 bags lay on a table in front of the cornucopia.

"Should we go?" Cherry asks

"Wait" I whisper

The girl from 1 runs towards the table

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

I run towards the cornucopia to grab my bag.

Once I grab it I am about to run away….but perhaps I could snatch up someone else's bag. Someone who isn't dumb enough to follow me.

A knife whizzes pass my head. I turn to see Seph and the other careers running towards the table.

Morgan grabs me chucking me to the floor and swinging her axe at me. She takes away my sword and flings it away from me. I am defenceless….well except for my kick ass hand to hand combat skills. She swings her axe at me again and again until I punch her in the face and stomach. Cray charges towards me, simple idiot, I trip him up and kick his body until I see him spit blood. Seph chucks her knives at me but I use my bag to defend myself. I smirk grabbing mine and the bag for the district 11 female before running away

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

"Seph grab the bags" I command after recovering from Ashlyns attack and she snatches up the bags for 2 and 3.

We are about to run away when something catches my eye. The dark blue district 4 bag.

"Cray, you coming" Seph asks

"Go ahead without me I'll be there in a minute" I tell them and they both run to the forests

Nimi doesn't deserve this bag. I grab it before running away. I also take the bag from 9.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU FILTHY BASTARD" Nimi shouts coming out of the shadows.

She chucks me to the floor. I slit her arm with my sickle she however manages to slice my face with her trident. This made me loosen my grip and Sam grabs the bag. He then kicks me in the stomach before running away.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU TWIT. I'LL YOU. I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR BITCH SISTER"

* * *

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

I watch as the boy from 2 angrily runs away. That whore from 1 stole my bag leaving me with no supplies except my knife.

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

"Now" Chambray grabs my arm and we race to the cornucopia

I aim my bow and arrow and search to see if anyone is coming whilst Chambray takes our bags.

"Let's go" Chambray tells me

We run back to the forest surrounding the cornucopia.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

I run to grab my bag. The male from 12 tackles me to the floor.

"NO NO NO" he shouts "MY BAG, MY BAG"

"What are you talking about you idiot this is my bag" I hiss

"NO, NO, NO" he chants

I stab him in the stomach and we start fighting.

He strangles me. I continue to stab him in the stomach and slice his hand until he eventually lets go.

"OUCH" he shouts "THAT FUCKING HURTS"

I chuck my knife into his head.

**BOOM**

* * *

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

I can't believe I have nothing. Nothing. The sky turns a bright blue

**DISTRICT 12: DANNY SOOT**

I promise I'll get something.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. REMEMBER PLEASE READ MY NEW FANFICTION. IT'S ABOUT THESE 3 DEMONS WHO ARE DEMON HUNTERS, IT'S KIND OF CONFUSING BUT IF YOU READ IT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. SO YEAH PLEASE GO AND READ THAT AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**14. ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**13. DANNY SOOT (DISTRICT 12)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**

**DESTINY PETROVICH OF DISTRICT 11**


	36. Day Eleven

**DESTINY PETROVICH POV**

I need supplies. I'm planning on taking some from the girls from 7 and 8. They have more than enough.

With my knife in hand I set out to find the two girls.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

"We need to find Nimi" I say to Seph and Morgan

"Are you sure, Nimi is pretty strong and there's only three of us now" Seph points out with Morgan nodding her head in agreement

"Do you really think Nimi and her weak brother would be able to stop even one of us?" I laugh

Honestly. Nimi doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

I guess my strategy of acting weak has to be abandoned now. I don't doubt someone saw me killing the boy from 12.

My new strategy is….well I don't have one. Their seems to be few tributes left, about 12, so I guess it was about time I showed my true strength.

* * *

**FREYA GRINAM POV**

"I'm slightly disappointed we didn't get are bag at the feast" Justin sighs

"It's not like we need it" I comfort him "Have you seen how many supplies we have now"

Justin smirks "You're right; we'll out live them all"

I also smile "Are you all right. You seem slightly weird since the….kiss"

Justin's smile becomes slightly twisted "I'm perfect" the words barely escape his lips.

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

"Cherry" Chambray whispers "I can hear something"

I slowly walk outside my cave with my bow and arrows. The wind breathes silently as I look around.

"There's no one out here" I tell Chambray who breathes a sigh of relief.

I turn around. As soon as I look out again the girl from 11 pounces on me swinger her knife attempting to stab myself in my throat.

"CHERRY" Chambray screams pushing the girl off me

The girl from 11 slams Chambray into a wall before scratching her with her knife. Chambray presses her hand against her wound.

"CHAMBRAY RUN" I shout

She hesitates at first.

"GO" I scream

She leaves the cave leaving me and the girl from 11 to fight. I grab her whilst she tries making a reach for my back pack.

She tries to escape from my grip but I chuck her to the floor before running out of the cave with my backpacks.

She chases me out of the cave and through the forest. My energy slowly decreases and she pushes me to the floor once I start to slow down.

"I don't want to do this" she says to me "But I need supplies"

I kick her in her stomach and flip her off me. She rolls on the muddy floor.

Her growl is loud and clear and it's obvious I made her angry. She charges towards me with her knife in hand.

Without even noticing I automatically take out an arrow and release the string.

The girl from 11 stops in her tracks. She looks at me, then at the arrow in her chest and then back to me. Her hand loses grip on her weapon and the knife falls to the floor.

I take another arrow out and this time aim it at her head. I release the string again and I can hear the impact of the arrow cracking her skull.

**BOOM**

My head hangs in shame. I'm a murderer. I killed.

Where's Chambray….great, I lost my ally.

* * *

**OK I KNOW IT ISN'T LONG BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY LATELY SO I AM SORRY. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY NEW STORY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I WOULD LOVE IF EVERYONE ELSE READ IT AS WELL.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**14. ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**13. DANNY SOOT (DISTRICT 12)**

**12. DESTINY PETROVICH (DISTRICT 11)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**


	37. Day Twelve

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

"Cray's been gone for hours" I say

He's been looking for Nimi and Sam for ages now. It's sort of grown into an obsession. He's been searching for hours, he could be on the other side of the arena by now.

"I'm starting to worry about him" Seph tells me "He's gone insane"

"Well the sooner he kills Nimi the better, at least it'll make him normal" I reply

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

I can't believe that me and my only ally have been separated. She's not dead; I know that for a fact however she could be in a worse situation. Bleeding, wounded, slowly dying a painful death.

I make a promise to myself, I will find Cherry.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

I'll find that little bitch. No one betrays me, I am the career leader and she thinks she has the right to leave. That means that if the careers get in an epic battle there's less chance we'll win.

A twig snapping catches my attention. I look around with my sickle arming me.

"SHOW YOURSELF" I command

Out of the shadows steps Ashlyn, sexy and beautiful like always. Blinking her gorgeous eyes.

I laugh "Are you here to kill me"

"No" she smiles innocently "I'm taking a break from my slaughter. I thought I'd let someone else have a go"

"Why take a break. I could kill you now" I grin sadistically

"You wouldn't kill me" she purrs "I know some information you want"

I lower my sickle slightly "What information"

"I hear you're looking for those district 4 fishes. What if I showed you where they were" she offered

I consider her suggestion. I've been searching for many hours and being able to kill them would be better than giving up. I nod my head "Lead the way"

She smiles and walks through the forests with me closely behind her holding my sickle to her back in case she tries anything.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

"Nimi, we've ran out of food" I tell my sister

Nimi looks through are supply bags and sighs "It's ok, I'll go get some"

She picks up her trident but before leaving the cave she stops and turns to me.

"Will you be alright?" she asks

I giggle slightly "I'll be fine"

She smiles, gives me a hug before leaving

My knife is pointed to the cave entrance. I can't risk anyone attacking us.

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

I won't deny feeling guilty over my actions. How could I betray my best friend? Freya seems to be trying her best to forget about it. My actions were unexplainable except for the fact that this could have been the last time I saw her.

If you only had a day to live, would you find the person you love and kiss them.

She will me mine.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

With my sickle still by Ashlyn's back, we continue to walk through the forest. She eventually stops by a tall cave

"Well here we are" she smiles "Right inside that cave"

"Thanks for the help" I smirk "Now it's time for you to die"

I raise my sickle to slice this bitch up. She simply grins before I drop to the floor in agonizing pain. It feels like I have just been executed and not died yet. The pain eventually stops and Ashlyn walks away slowly.

"You always were pathetic" she laughs whilst I catch my breath

Once I have regained control over my body I grab my sickle to kill that whore…only to see that she has vanished into the darkness off the tree's shadows.

* * *

**SAM BRIKKA POV**

My enhanced senses detect something. I can hear someone walking up to the cave entrance despite them trying to be silent.

**ZAP**

A shot of lightning hits me in my chest and I collapse to the floor. Cray runs to me swinging his sickle.

My ears ring, it should stop but thanks to my superior senses the lightning rings louder and longer than it should.

Cray says something inaudible to me. Slowly he walks up to me and swings his sickle into my stomach.

I gasp in pain struggling to get away from Cray but he's too strong. He slices my wrist making me drop my knife and blood pour out of my hands.

He stabs me again and again and again. After a few minutes of pain I find strength to scream for help

"NIMI" I shout with my best ability

Realising that my sister would be here soon he runs away leaving me to die.

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

"NIMI" I hear Sam shout as I walk back from the lake with my food

I begin running and once I get to the cave I see Cray leaving my cave with a bloody sickle. My hands weaken as I drop the food I gathered. My feet seem to be going faster and faster desperate to see if Sam is ok even though I already know the outcome of the situation.

Once I enter the cave my stomach turns at the sight. The sight of my brother's body. The blood slowly dripping from his chest, wrist, stomach and various other places.

It takes everything in my power not to be sick so I simply gag and slowly walk to him.

"Sam, please" I beg for him not to leave

His eyes slowly close…

* * *

**BOOM**

Then the tears from my eyes drip onto his bloody face. The hovercraft forces me to leave and soon Sam's body is flown out of the arena.

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

Finally Cray gets back to us. He smiles in joy and I see his weapon stained in blood.

"I assume you achieve your goal" I ask

He grins "Of course I did. He didn't stand a chance"

He. So Sam was the one killed

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

I can't stop crying. My body lies against the lake as tears drip down my face.

"AARRGH" I shout and I cause a massive explosion in the water.

I use my powers to chuck around water and cause tsunami's. Some backfire at me whilst others fly around the arena and presumably hit another tribute.

Cray has declared war. I will not stop until his blood is in my hands

**I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL SAM BUT IT WAS HIS TIME UNFORTUNATLY.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**14. ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**13. DANNY SOOT (DISTRICT 12)**

**12. DESTINY PETROVICH (DISTRICT 11)**

**11. SAM BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**NIMI BRIKKA OF DISTRICT 4**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**


	38. Day Thirteen

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

I shoot my arrow at a small squirrel that runs away. Why can't those little fucks stay still for a second?

I haven't seen Chambray on the list of the dead so there is still a chance I could find her. She's strong though so I'm sure she will be fine by herself

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

I'll find that little bastard. I'll find him and kill him. I want to see the life drain from his eyes.

Poor Sam. He didn't deserve what happened to him. I bet Addie is laughing in joy over his death and can't wait until she see's mine as well. I'll prove her wrong, I'll win this and show her who's powerful.

* * *

**FREYA GRINAM POV**

Jack must hate me for what I did to him. I betrayed him. Currently I am trying to find some food. So far I have one tiny mouse which was already dead.

My ears sense something. I look around cautiously.

"Is anyone there?" I ask

"Idiot" a seductive voice laughs cruelly "Are you some dumb girl in a horror film now"

The girl from 1 steps out of the trees swinging her sword.

"I'll play along" she hisses "You can be the weak victim and I'll be the killer"

She grabs me and chucks me onto the floor. Her sword slams into my chest and I feel the cold metal inside me.

My blood splatters her face "JUSTIN" I shout desperate for help "JUSTIN HELP!"

"FREYA" I hear him reply

She punches me in the face attempting to shut me up. She shoves rocks into my mouth which begins to make me choke.

After one final blow to my stomach she runs away leaving me to die.

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

"JUSTIN" I hear Freya scream "JUSTIN HELP"

"FREYA" I shout grabbing my machete and running to her. My beloved must not die.

After slicing through bushes and running past trees I see her body. She's not dead yet. I run to her. There are rocks in her mouth which I pull out letting her breath.

"Freya" I cry "What happened"

"The girl from 1" she breathes heavily "Am…am I going to die?"

Tears circle my eyes "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you know I love you"

I kiss her on the lips passionately and pull away to see her lips trembling.

"I'm sorry" she cries "But I can't love you back. I only love Jack"

Hurt. Pain. Betrayal. This is all I feel. How could she choose Jack over me.

"You…you bitch" I growl grabbing my machete "Whore"

I put my hands to her neck and pick her up pushing her against a tree

"JUSTIN NO DON'T STOP PLEASE" she begs

"Always walking around the district in your short skirts" I hiss slicing her twice "You tempted me too much. IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT"

"NO, STOP IT PLEASE. JUSTIN PLEASE" she begs me after another few slices with my machete

"You're a devil in disguise. SHE DEVIL" I snap slicing her again and again

Her screams of "JUSTIN, PLEASE STOP IT" soon become gurgled groans and chokes. Her eyes close slightly. I slice her one more time…

**BOOM**

My hands release her neck and she drops to the floor.

Slowly my breathe begins to slow in pace and I run. I'm going to win this now. I'm going to win and kill Jack.

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

Another death. Wow these games might be coming to an end soon.

After the feast it's impossible for me to act weak again so I'll have to kick some more ass soon. Man my mom is going to be pissed with me when she finds out I'm not really blind.

I'm sure she'll forgive me when I tell her she can live in the victors village.

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

Me, Seph and Cray sit around my recently built fire watching the night sky

**DISTRICT 9: FREYA GRINAM**

"How many tributes are left" Cray asks me

I do a little calculating in my head "Well after the girl from 9….I think there's only 9 more"

I know what's coming. Cray stands up "It's time we split up"

Me and Seph look at each other before nodding are heads. Seph grabs her weapons and a few bags whilst I do the same.

I turn my back to walk away from the scene when I hear running footsteps. I turn to see Cray charging towards me with his Sickle in hand.

"Oh no you don't" I laugh using my power to put a circle of fire around my body

He stops abruptly looking at my master work. I run away with my supplies leaving Cray alone at the former campsite.

It's official. The careers have split up.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY HAS BEEN UPLOADED PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT THANKS.**

**NOW AS YOU ALL KNOW THE WORLD IS SUPPOSED TO END TOMORROW (PERSONALLY I DON'T BELIEVE IT BUT IF YOU DO THEN…..YAY I GUESS) SO JUST IN CASE THE WORLD DOES END I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING MY CHAPTERS. NO CHAPTER TOMORROW BECAUSE 1. WE MIGHT BE DEAD AND 2. I'M HAVING A CHRISTMAS PARTY SO SORRY EVERYONE BUT I'LL HOPEFULLY BE BACK ON SATURDAY IF I AM NOT BURNING ON FIRE DURING A METEOR SHOWER.**

**GOOD LUCK WITH NO DYING.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**14. ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**13. DANNY SOOT (DISTRICT 12)**

**12. DESTINY PETROVICH (DISTRICT 11)**

**11. SAM BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**10. FREYA GRINAM (DISTRICT 9)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**NIMI BRIKKA OF DISTRICT 4**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**JUSTIN SITU OF DISTRICT 9**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**


	39. Day Fourteen

**YAY WE ARE NOT DEAD HOORAY. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU HAD A FANTASTIC APOCALYPSE. I'M NOT SURE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT, IT MIGHT BE AFTER CHRISTMAS BUT I WILL TRY GETTING IT UP BEFORE**

**A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME TO DO ANOTHER TRIBUTE FOR THE TRIBUTES SO I THOUGHT I WOULD. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

My head rests on the soft grass. Night has fallen and the anthem plays…no deaths today. After the anthem I expect the night to turn to its usual black colour but it stays the fake blue.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A LIVE BROADCAST WITH THE ARENA. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A LIVE BROADCAST WITH THE ARENA. TONIGHT THE TRIBUTES SHALL SEE THE CAESAR FLICKERMAN SHOW LIVE WITH OUR SPECIAL BROADCAST OF...A TRIBUTE FOR THE TRIBUTES. HERE'S ARE HOST CAESAR FLICKERMAN"

* * *

**DAMIEN CREAST POV**

A tribute for the tributes. I remember these. Occasionally they would show clips of how the tributes died later on in the games. It seems unfair really, it means that everyone in the arena will now know that I'm not as weak as they first thought.

By the time I have figured this out Caesar has already started.

"The first tribute to die was Kyle Oakville from district 8. He attacked district 1's tribute Ashlyn Miller at the cornucopia with an axe. After a short fight Ashlyn managed to overpower him and stab him brutally. A few minutes later Morgan Frist from district 3 stole his axe from his dead body. He lasted 56 seconds in the games"

The images in the sky show a clip of Kyle grabbing and opening a bag containing an axe and many supplies. He could have lived for much longer had he not have been arrogant enough to attack a career.

"Persephone Riddle engaged in a fight with the district 3 male Jack Rogan. The fight ended in Jack having a scythe to his heart. A few minutes after this Nimi from district 4 chucks her trident into the chest of Jason Maroonza from district 7"

The next clip is short. About 20 seconds as both tributes had quick deaths.

"Using the axe she stole from Kyle, Morgan attacked Alexis. This was a saddening moment for us Capitol citizens as we all loved Alexis"

Yeah right. They probably felt sad for half a second and then rejoiced in the fact that they saw some blood.

"The final cornucopia casualty was Cassandra. After 5 brutal minutes of torture from Ashlyn the girl is finally put out of her misery when her head is decapitated"

It's horrible having to watch my own district partner have her head roll on the floor. Poor Cassandra. I should have helped her.

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

This show makes me feel sick. It's terrible having to watch how every tribute died, at least it'll keep the others distracted.

"The next death was on day two. Sutton Lisent from district 5 was tricked by Adam Woodsheart and killed with his spear. The next person to die was also from district 5, twelve year old Markus. He was tortured by Ashlyn before being thrown in a pit of fire"

I look away. The only thing I hear is the young child screaming as the video of his death is played.

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

I sit by my cave entrance watching the sky. Below the cave is Cray who doesn't seem to have notice me yet and I don't plan on killing at the moment.

"On day five Arachne Zeth was murdered when she was tricked by Ashlyn Miller. Ashlyn pretended to be humble and gentle and when she had led her bait into her trap it was all over for Arachne"

"After a slow a boring day of no deaths Adam Woodsheart was killed by his own district partner. She seduced the boy and poisoned him with her sponsor gift"

The clips of Ashlyn and Adam stripping are shown. I look down to see Cray smiling cockily at the sight of a naked Ashlyn. I feel like throwing a knife at his groin. His smile fades when Adam dies.

"A day after Adam's death Bedelic Heliens joined the list of the fallen. He was murdered by Morgan after she along with Seph attacked him. After a brief fight Morgan chucked her axe into Bedelic killing him. The next day Andy Quincy was killed by Seph"

I watch in horror as I see myself kill Andy. I….I can't believe I did that. Theirs a look of pure joy on my face as I kill Andy. Why would I be in joy about killing someone. I used to be excited for this games but the reality of them is so much more real.

All I know now is that I am a monster

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

"Danny Soot was the next to be murdered by Damien Creast from district 10"

"The blind kid" I think to myself. But he's blind….how did he murder someone with such skill.

I watch as Danny is killed by Damien. It is obvious he isn't blind. Perhaps he never was. He's smart….to smart.

"Destiny Petrovich joined her district partner on the fallen when she attacked the alliance made up of Chambray and Cherry"

"Cherry" I giggle at the name

"The attack split up the alliance but Cherry got revenge by shooting Destiny with an arrow"

I watch the video. She seems to be good at archery.

"Sam brikka's death caused outrage in the arena. Mostly among his sister Nimi. Cray Alex killed Sam when he was alone in his cave"

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

"Freya Grinam is the latest to die being killed by her own district partner. Justin killed Freya in a fit of rage after discovering she does not love him"

"IT SERVED HER RIGHT" I laugh at myself killing that bitch.

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

"You scream, finished this race" I sing crying "When you are in pain, you have lost the game"

The song is old, very old. It's an old lullaby from district 7 usually song at funerals or to show pain.

"I will help you. I will save you. I will cradle you" I sing with tears rolling down my face. Apple used to sing this to me when I was a child whenever I had nightmares. Most of the nightmares were about my father's death.

This song reminds me of home. I want to go home. We all want to go home. We are all just fragile children.

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

I hear the girl from 7 singing her beautiful song. My eyes water as I think of my baby sister. I need to get home to her. These games must finish soon.

* * *

**OK SO NO DEATHS IN THIS CHAPTER, ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	40. Day Fifthteen

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

I suspect the games are coming to an end soon. It'll just be a matter of time. I'm surprised at how far I've made it in these games.

Apple must be proud. She's done her best at training me. I need to start thinking about threats well Ashlyn, Cray, Seph, Morgan and Nimi are obvious threats being careers. Justin seems to have gone insane so he's also a threat. Chambray is sweet but I doubt she wouldn't kill someone when the time comes, and I don't blame her. Damien is intelligent and could fool practically all the tributes. So I guess all the tributes are threats at the moment.

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

With my sword in hand I walk around this forest.

"Come out come out wherever you are" I taunt to the other tributes "You might as well for a less painful dea..ARGH"

I collapse to the floor in pain. It feels like a bolt of lightning just hit my back. I turn around to see Cray smirking with his sickle.

He laughs and raises his sickle. I attempt to run but he grabs me and chucks me into a tree making me drop my sword.

"Not so strong now are you princess" he grins

"Fuck you" I hiss

He punches me in the face and chucks me to the floor.

"I have been Waiting so fucking long for this" he laughs raising his sickle

Suddenly Cray drops to the floor being attacked. I look to see his attacker is Nimi. She strangles and beats him.

I laugh grabbing Cray's sickle, my sword and running from the scene.

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

Finally. I've got this bastard. He attempts to strangle me but I am over powering him.

"YOU KILLED SAM DID YOU" I hiss "KILL SAM AND THEN TRY KILLING ME BUT NO, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE"

I chuck Cray to the floor and grab my trident.

"NIMI STOP" Cray begs

His pleas are ignored and I send my trident straight into his stomach. He coughs up some blood slightly. I continue to stab him brutally. Repeatedly in non-fatal areas, I want this son of a bitch to feel pain.

* * *

**CRAY ALEX POV**

Nimi has just left. Holding my guts in my hand I crawl into I find Ashlyn. That bitch has got my sickle.

"Not so strong now are you princess" she smirks

"Please….help me" I beg

"Ha" she laughs "You're begging me for help. Well that is just adorable"

She smiles walking away. My request is ignored. I feel dizzy from all the blood loss. My head collapses to the floor and I can see the bright sky.

* * *

**JUSTIN SITU POV**

**BOOM**

Another death. Perfect. This means I'm closer to getting home and giving that bastard Jack what he deserves. Freya was supposed to be mine.

Who should I kill next? I'll decide tonight so I can see which tributes are left.

* * *

**NIMI BRIKKA POV**

I….I did it. I killed Cray. My revenge is complete. Now I have to take care of the rest.

* * *

**MORGAN FRIST POV**

Using my fire powers I warm myself. The cold night is upon us and soon these games will come to an end.

So close. Just a few more kills and I'll have victory.

The night sky shines blue as the anthem plays.

**DISTRICT 2: CRAY ALEX**

Cray was the one who died. Honestly I am not surprised. I suspected it.

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

I am slightly shocked at Cray dying. Personally I thought he would at least make third place.

I want these games to finish. I can't stand being here for much longer, it's driving me insane.

* * *

**THERE WILL PROBABLY BE NO UPDATE TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS BUT I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE ON BOXING DAY.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY BE THE FINALE AND THEN IT'LL BE WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAMBRAY'S BROTHERS BECAUSE A LOT HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR THAT AND THEN THE TRIBUTES FUNERALS AND THAT WILL BE IT. I MIGHT DO ANOTHER SYOT DEPENDING IF YOU WANT ME TO.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**14. ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**13. DANNY SOOT (DISTRICT 12)**

**12. DESTINY PETROVICH (DISTRICT 11)**

**11. SAM BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**10. FREYA GRINAM (DISTRICT 9)**

**9. CRAY ALEX (DISTRICT 2)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE OF DISTRICT 2**

**MORGAN FRIST OF DISTRICT 3**

**NIMI BRIKKA OF DISTRICT 4**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**

**JUSTIN SITU OF DISTRICT 9**

**DAMIEN CREAST OF DISTRICT 10**


	41. Day Sixteen

**NEW CHAPTER OF HELLS FIRE FOR ANYONE INTERESTED**

* * *

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

I rub my eyes waking up. There's a rustle in the bushes which makes me grab my bow and aim an arrow. The rustling stops, perhaps it was just the wind.

Suddenly Justin grabs me from behind.

"Tell Freya I said hi" he laughs grabbing his machete and swinging it.

He pushes me to the ground roughly. I attempt to grab my bow but he stops his foot on my hand.

"Aw district 7 aren't going to see their precious tribute return" he laughs as I squirm to grab my bow

He raises his machete and….

**BOOM**

Slowly I open my eyes. There is a small scythe in Justin's head. I look and see that the one who killed him was Seph…..but why.

She looks at me sadly before grabbing her scythe and running away.

I just got saved by someone from district 2…..holy crap.

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

"URGH GET OFF ME" I shout as Morgan tackles me

She swings her axe attempting to land it in my chest.

"This might just hurt a little" she whispers

With all my power I kick her in her head making her drop her axe. Swiftly I pick it up

"Take this you bitch" I pant and I chuck the axe

**BOOM**

Morgan remains frigid for a second before collapsing to the ground. Her own axe is buried deeply in her chest. I can't believe it. My first kill

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

Come on you son of bitches. Come here so I can kill your asses. Who will be my next victim? My sword twirls in my hand.

I notice the boy from 10 walking past, he holds a knife in his hands. Perfect, going down with a fight.

I charge towards the boy swinging my sword at him. He slashes my face with his knife. Big mistake.

My sword whacks him in the stomach making him drop his knife on the floor. I get out the sickle I stole from Cray and slash at his throat. He attempts fighting back taking another swing at my face. He manages to punch me but it doesn't matter. I've already won.

**BOOM**

I hear a low growling. Muttations must be coming.

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

5 muttations resembling big green lizards chase me through the forest.

I climb a tree to escape the monsters and swing my scythe at them.

"GET BACK YOU UGLY BEASTS" I shout at the mutts

I see Nimi fight off 3 mutts all by herself. After slaying the last one she runs to the forests.

NIMI BRIKKA POV

Those mutts were pathetic. Didn't even see me coming.

"Wow good work" I hear a voice seductively purr

Ashlyn slithers around me laughing to herself "Shame you won't be victor, you would've made a good one"

"I will be victor!" I spit

Ashlyn scoffs and laughs "Let's see about that"

She runs towards me spinning her sword. I attempt to slam my trident into her face but she blocks my attempts. I can hear her sword piercing into my flesh.

She rips her sword out of me standing back to admire her work. Her sadistic and evil grin is implanted in my mind.

"Bye" she simply says walking out of the dark forest.

My body collapses to the ground. This is it, my final moment.

"I'm sorry Sam" I manage to make out "I'm sorry I failed"

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

* * *

**BOOM**

So that makes 4 deaths leaving only 4 tributes. I look at the sky which begins turning a shade of blue.

**DISTRICT 3: MORGAN FRIST**

**DISTRICT 4: NIMI BRIKKA**

**DISTRICT 9: JUSTIN SITU**

**DISTRICT 10: DAMIEN CREAST**

**Chambray is still alive. Is there any point trying to find her though, wouldn't I just have to kill her?**

* * *

**SORRY IT WASN'T LONG BUT I'VE NOT HAD ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A FANTASTIC CHRISTMAS. I WILL TRY AND POST THE FINALE TOMORROW BUT NO PROMISES. AFTER I'VE FINISHED THIS I WILL BE DOING ANOTHER SYOT SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT.**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW HELLS FIRE EVERYONE. THANKS FOR READING**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**14. ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**13. DANNY SOOT (DISTRICT 12)**

**12. DESTINY PETROVICH (DISTRICT 11)**

**11. SAM BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**10. FREYA GRINAM (DISTRICT 9)**

**9. CRAY ALEX (DISTRICT 2)**

**8. JUSTIN SITU (DISTRICT 9)**

**7. MORGAN FRIST (DISTRICT 3)**

**6. DAMIEN CREAST (DISTRICT 10)**

**5. NIMI BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ASHLYN MILLER OF DISTRICT 1**

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE OF DISTRICT 2**

**CHERRY LORREL OF DISTRICT 7**

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON OF DISTRICT 8**


	42. Day Seventeen

**CHERRY LORREL POV**

With my bow and arrows in hand I walk around a large field. I've got to be careful, there could be another mutt attack.

Whose left? Me, Chambray, Ashlyn and I think the other is Seph. My bets on winning are either Seph or Ashlyn. They are careers so it wouldn't surprise me.

I see a small figure on the other side of the field. Crap, I won't be able to escape. The figure seems to be looking at me as well.

That is when I notice, the figure is Chambray

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

Cherry? That can't be Cherry. I laugh and so does she, but there is something wrong. Something bad. Another figure appears right behind Cherry…..Ashlyn.

"CHERRY LOOK OUT" I scream

She turns around just in time to see Ashlyn slam her sword into her. Cherry's body shakes for a second as Ashlyn rips the sword out of her gut. She tumbles to the floor

**BOOM**

Ashlyn wipes her hands and then turns to me grinning. I run through the field looking for somewhere to hide. Unfortunately there isn't such a place.

She rushes forwards charging towards me her sword in hand. I look around helplessly, there must be some kind of help somewhere.

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

This bitch is so dead. I killed her friend and now I'm going to kill her.

"Please, you don't have to do this" she begs me

I laugh at her pleas "Beg me some more, it makes the killing all the more enjoyable"

I slice at her stomach and Chambray falls to the floor dead. Now there is only one more. Now there is only Seph.

A knife whizzes past me. I turn to see Seph charging towards me with her knives and scythe.

"Bring it on bitch" I laugh also running

The two of us engage in a massive fight. She stabs me in the stomach with her scythe so in return I slice her arm off. She screams in pain as blood spews from the place her arm once was. Knives are chucked everywhere and I duck to dodge them. I grab Seph's hair and pull her to the ground.

"I have been waiting to do this for a long, long time" I grin

Suddenly I am hurled away from Seph. The sky turns blue as an announcement plays in the sky

"Attention tributes" the voice I assume is a gamemakers "This finale must be….spectacular"

What the fuck is this bitch talking about, just let me kill Seph already

"In honour of the Greek gods theme we are using, we have decided to choose a random god. The god chosen will have a new rule implanted into the finale"

"And the chosen god is….HADES GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD"

So what will the rule change be

"In honour of Hades power to control and raise army of spirits you have been granted to raise the dead. Ashlyn and Persephone you shall choose three tributes to help you in your final battle. This tributes shall be loyal and cannot betray you"

"Persephone, choose your tributes"

Persephone thinks for a moment "Morgan, Nimi and Sam"

"Ashlyn choose your tributes"

I can't believe Seph chose a weakling like Sam. This battle is already won.

"Cray, Adam and…." Who should I choose for my last tribute "Justin"

My three tributes appear behind me as does Seph's. I grab each one by the neck and hiss at them

"Don't fuck this up for me"

* * *

**PERSEPHONE RIDDLE POV**

Sam attends to my lost arm covering up the wound and attempting to ease the pain. Morgan gets a better grip on her axe and Nimi pulls out an arrow.

I pass Sam a knife which he kindly accepts. I can see the pain in his face, I can see the pain in all the reanimated tributes faces.

The countdown to the final battle begins. 10 seconds, that's all.

Morgan takes one last look at me. 5 seconds. Justin and Cray grin whilst Adam smirks but looks a little out of the crowd

The timer has finished and we charge at each other. Morgan and Adam engage in a fight whilst Sam runs with Cray chasing him. Justin takes on Nimi.

Ashlyn and me also begin are battle. Sam kicks Cray and trips him before grabbing Cray's sickle. Sam slams the sickle into Cray's back killing him.

Justin whacks his machete into Nimi's chest. She sends an arrow into Justin but only manages to hit his shoulder. Nimi then falls to the floor as Morgan sends her axe into Adam's head.

Justin then targets Sam and pushes him to the floor and slices at his neck making Sam the next to die.

"SEPH" Morgan shouts

I got distracted and that gave Ashlyn time to attack. She whacks her sword into my side making me fall to the floor. An arrow hits Ashlyn in her shoulder. I see Morgan holding Nimi's bow and arrow.

"GET HER" Ashlyn commands Justin who nods his head and charges at Morgan

Whilst me and Ashlyn get in our own fight Morgan and Justin make slices at one another. Morgan hits his chest whilst Justin slices her legs. She falls to the ground as Justin whacks her repeatedly with his machete. Morgan however won't give up. In one final gesture she chucks her axe up in the air. It spins in the air before landing in Justin's head.

* * *

**ASHLYN MILLER POV**

I see Justin die and a few seconds' later Morgan stops moving also. Now it's just us two again.

My sword hits her in every possible manner. Her chest is mutilated by the time I'm done with her. I chuck her to the floor, raise my sword above her neck and…

**BOOM**

I chuck my sword to the floor and pant. I did it….I'm a victor.

"YES" I scream "I HAVE WON, THIS IS MY VICTORY"

A sharp cold steal is placed against my neck and I hear someone whisper

"I heard two canons. One for Cherry and one for Seph. I never heard my canon"

"But…..but I killed you" I whimper

"You thought you killed me"

I am flung to the floor and I see Chambray staring at me in hate. My sword in her hands.

* * *

**CHAMBRAY HOOTON POV**

I swing the sword at this bitch. I slice and slice at her body until kicking her against a rock, slamming it into the hard object and swinging the sword at her neck and…

Her head spins in the air for a few seconds before landing by my feet. I kick the head away like a football and it rolls down the field leaving a trail of blood. I look up as the sky turns blue

**THE FALLEN**

**DISTRICT 1: ASHLYN MILLER**

**DISTRICT 2: PERSEPHONE RIDDLE**

**DISTRICT 7: CHERRY LORREL**

I drop the sword and fall to my feet. I did it, I'm a victor.

My eyes shut as the hovercraft comes to collect me.

A few days later I am preparing for my Caesar Flickerman interview. My hair is done up perfectly and my wounds are covered by my beautiful dress.

At the interview I smile to the crowd and act like I care about them even though I in fact despise them.

"I'm sorry to say Chambray" my mentor informs me "That your brothers have not been found and the search party has given up. I am also said to be the one to tell you this but….your mother committed suicide two days after the reaping"

My mother is dead, my brothers could be dead. If only I didn't tell them to run away, If only they stayed in district 8.

"It gets worse" my mentor cuddles me slightly "President Snow wants to talk to you"

The room President Snow wants to meet me has a long mahogany table which has a long tablecloth designed with the seal of Panem. The walls are decorated with portraits of the previous Presidents excluding Paylor. The largest one is of President Coriolanus Snow, the one that was supposed to be executed by Katniss Everdeen. The recent President, Alecto Snow, admires her grandfather before turning to face me.

"Ah Chambray, please sit" Alecto politely smiles

I sit on the opposite side of the table, the farthest I can get away from the witch in front of me.

"You look very pretty today" she compliments me and I smile weakly "And I'm not the only one who thinks that"

"I'm sorry Madame President but what do you mean" I ask confused

"There are many types of love. Mental love, One sided love, Physical love, One sided mental love and One sided physical love"

"I'm still confused" I reply

"Many males and a few females have taken an interest in your light green eyes. Jewells some people have called them. They've also took interest in your beautiful pale skin and long innocent eyelashes. I want you to let them take an interest in you. Let them be interested and let them explore your beautiful body"

Now I understand. She wants me to be a prostitute. She wants me to have sex with strangers.

I am about to refuse but I know she would only punish me. My brothers and mothers are already dead so the only remaining thing she can do is destroy my entire district.

"I accept your offer" I murmur

"Lovely" she gleams "Your first appointment will be in two hours"

And so two hours later I sit in a bedroom. Naked, denied of any dignity, waiting for a man to enter and strip me of my innocence.

This is my life now, They say the odds have been in my favour but that's not true, if they were in my favour I would have died in the arena.

* * *

**AW POOR CHAMBRAY. I FEEL PRETTY SORRY FOR HER. THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE THE LAST AND THEY WILL BE WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAMBRAYS BROTHERS AND WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE DEAD TRIBUTES FAMILIES.**

**ANYWAY I DID LIKE CHAMBRAY AND I WAS GOING TO HAVE HER COMMIT SUICIDE AND BE WITH HER FAMILY AND EVERYTHING BUT I WANT HER TO BE A MENTOR IN MY NEXT SYOT**

**HERE'S A LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACINGS**

**24. KYLE OAKVILLE (DISTRICT 8)**

**23. JACK ROGAN (DISTRICT 3)**

**22. JASON MAROONZA (DISTRICT 7)**

**21. ALEXIS OLYMPIA (DISTRICT 12)**

**20. CASSANDRA GREENE (DISTRICT 10)**

**19. SUTTON LISENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**18. MARKUS HOOD (DISTRICT 5)**

**17. ARACHNE ZETH (DISTRICT 6)**

**16. ADAM WOODSHEART (DISTRICT 1)**

**15. BEDELIC HELIENS (DISTRICT 11)**

**14. ANDY QUINCY (DISTRICT 6)**

**13. DANNY SOOT (DISTRICT 12)**

**12. DESTINY PETROVICH (DISTRICT 11)**

**11. SAM BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**10. FREYA GRINAM (DISTRICT 9)**

**9. CRAY ALEX (DISTRICT 2)**

**8. JUSTIN SITU (DISTRICT 9)**

**7. MORGAN FRIST (DISTRICT 3)**

**6. DAMIEN CREAST (DISTRICT 10)**

**5. NIMI BRIKKA (DISTRICT 4)**

**4. CHERRY LORREL (DISTRICT 7)**

**3. PERSEPHONE RIDDLE (DISTRICT 2)**

**2. ASHLYN MILLER (DISTRICT 1)**

**1. CHAMBRAY HOOTON (DISTRICT 8)**


	43. Chambray's Brothers

**I wasn't going to upload this until tomorrow but once again thatblondegirl130 has convinced me to upload another chapter. thatblondegirl130 you need to upload another chapter of your story asap now.**

* * *

**VICTOR HOOTON POV**

"RUN" I shout to Markus as we escape past the borders of district 7. It's been a month since we left Chambray.

The peacekeepers shoot their guns at us but we manage to escape.

"What's the next district we head to?" I ask Markus

He pulls out his map and takes a look "I think its district 10, and then we should probably head to district 6"

After 5 months of travelling and sneaking around district 6 it was time to leave the borders like usual. I take out the map to see where we need to go next.

"We've got two choices" I tell Markus "District 11 or 12"

"Well they have better food in 11" Markus says

"Yes but the peacekeepers are some of the strictest in Panem in district 11" I inform my brother

Markus considers this for a second before nodding his head "12 it is then"

District 12 didn't do as well as we hope. We lasted a weak there before the peacekeepers found us.

"Come on" Markus shouts to me shoving me through the barbed wire fences. I cut my arm on the sharp wire.

BANG

Markus collapses onto the floor a bullet in his back.

"Take….bag" he says giving me the bag before dropping to the floor dead

"MARKUS" I cry "NO"

BANG

BANG

BANG

The peacekeepers continue to shoot at me. I run deep into the forest.

After 3 months off having nothing to eat except the remains in my bag and dead rats I can find I see civilisation. I lost my map so I have no idea where I am. Soon I collapse to the floor.

When I awake I see myself in a warm comfy bed. The luxury is too good. It's been so long since I have enjoyed warmth.

"Are you ok" asks a pale woman with greyish blue eyes, pale skin and grey hair. She seems about 30 years of age but stress has made her life and looks tough.

"I'm…I'm….Where am I" I ask

"You're in district 13" the woman says "We found you in the streets, your parents must have died in the latest Capitol bombings here"

"Capitol bombings" I repeat

"You must have amnesia" the woman tells me "The Capitol bombs us once every year during the hunger games. It's mostly because they have to punish us too. It's unlikely people die in the bombings but I guess your parents were unlucky"

I lie down in the comfy bed of what I believe is an orphanage.

"What's your name child" the woman gently asks

I am sure that district 13 have watched the games and learnt about the families so if I tell them who I am they might send me back to district 8.

"My names Jonah Matt" I tell her

"You'll be attending school tomorrow Jonah" the woman tells me before leaving the room

I enjoy the rest of my day in bed and the next day I go to my new school. These schools are much cleaner than the ones in district 8 except they have fewer supplies here. There are less desks so I have to sit on the floor with some other 12 year olds.

A girl with beautiful brown hair sits next to me. She looks me up and down.

"I'm Erupt Manolva" she introduces herself to me

"Jonah Matt" I tell her

"You're new aren't you; It's not too bad here. Just don't eat anything brown, blue, green or yellow in the cafeteria. Also don't look the skinny old lunch lady in the eyes, she likes to shout" Erupt laughs

I laugh with her. Her laugh is special, it immediately makes me smile. It's like the sweetest sugar, the fluffiest cloud, the brightest light.

Ever since that day me and Erupt have remained friends. We've talked every day and sometimes had fall outs that recovered quickly. When we were 15 we started going out and when I was 17 I plucked up the courage and asked her to marry me.

A year later we had a baby together. Her face is a pale colour and she has beautiful light green eyes. She almost looks like a replica of Chambray. So pure, so innocent.

"What should we name her" my wife asks

I look at my new born child and think before saying

"Ariana Manolva"

* * *

**IF YOU KNOW WHO ARIANA MANOLVA IS THEN I LOVE YOU IF YOU DON'T THEN GO FIGURE IT OUT. I THINK HUNGERGAMESLOVER04 IS HAPPY THAT I'VE MADE HER CHARACTER RELATED TO ONE OF HER ELGSMA ALLIANCES.**

**ANYWAY LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW AND IT WILL BE THE DISTRICTS FUNERALS**

**SOME OF YOU MAY BE THINKING THAT 17 IS A YOUNG AGE TO MARRY BUT IN DISTRICT 13 I BELIEVE THE LIFE EXPECTANCY IS NOT VERY LONG ALL THE TIME SO THEY MARRY YOUNG AND HAVE CHILDREN AND BABIES ETC**


	44. District's Funerals

**THE LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE. NEW CHAPTER OF MY HELLS FIRE STORY SO PLEASE GO READ AND REVIEW THAT.**

* * *

**District 1**

The funeral held in District 1 is filled with attendants. Opal and Loretta, Ashlyn's sheep like followers, cry in their handkerchiefs wearing black outfits. Ashlyn's dad sits silently in front of the coffin. He doesn't make a noise, he doesn't even make a look at the coffin, he's too busy looking at his planner.

"Must remember to book that appointment" he murmurs to himself gaining disgusted faces from other funeral goers

Adam's mother his two brothers, Medius and Markus, and his Auntie Lexi sit by Adam's coffin. Medius looks depressed and confused muttering to himself.

"How did he die, he has victor blood"

Adam's mother is adorned in the finest Jewells from the district. Markus looks annoyed at the dead body of his coffin before turning to Ashlyns.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU EVIL BITCH" Markus screams

Peacekeepers drag Markus out before he has a chance to rip apart Ashlyn's body.

**District 2**

Enobaria, her daughter Thorn and Thorns nanny Joan sit around the coffin looking at the young body of Seph. Her wounds have been cleared up and cleaned and she wears the most beautiful outfit she owns.

Enobaria looks down at Thorn in grief. Thorn is a spitting image of Seph. The same black hair, the same skinny figure and the same heavy lidded eyes. Thorn seems to be causing more pain for Enobaria then the funeral herself, because Enobaria fears that Thorn will follow the same fate as Seph and another funeral for Enobaria may drive her insane.

Cray's two sisters crowd around the coffin with tears streaming down their eyes. His mother also seems to be in tears but slightly annoyed.

"All that money spent on the training…..gone"

Cray's mother looks at her two daughters with hope "Perhaps we'll have a victor in one of you"

**District 3**

The entire orphanage which Morgan Frist resided in attends the funeral along with her two brothers. To say that they are slightly disgusted at Morgan's kills in the arena would be an perfect description of their emotions, however you can see that both still love their little sister and mourn her.

**District 4**

The funeral in district 4 isn't as big as the ones in other districts, mainly because there is only one family at this funeral. The Brikka family.

The twelve year old Rabio slowly walks around the coffin of both her siblings. With their wounds covered they look surprisingly peaceful. Ursula Brikka, the mother of Nimi and Sam, mourns both her dead children letting out silent tears with Thomas in front of her looking strong but still grieving. He strokes Sam's face softly and places a flower on Nimi.

"My special girl" he whispers before looking at his mother in hate. She forced Nimi to think it was honourable to be in the games, it's her fault she's dead.

The youngest of the Brikka's, Addie, sits at the back of the room sulking at the attention she has not been given.

"Can we go home now?" Addie whines gating a hateful look from her entire family

Thomas used to care for Addie but now he refuses to talk to her and can't even look at her face.

"How dare you ask that" Ursula hisses "This is your sister and brother"

Addie rolls her eyes. The colour in Ursula's cheeks turn a boiled red and she slaps Addie hard across the face.

The look on Sam and Nimi's faces looks like an almost sort of smile.

**District 5**

Walker Lisent, the stepbrother of Sutton, stands by the coffin in respect. He bows gently at his step sisters dead body whilst Suttons dad,Matt, bawls his eyes out.

"Oh stop whining" Suttons step mother growls

"My daughter is dead" her husband shouts "And you think I should stop whining….when we get back to the house I want you gone"

"What" Jason, Suttons other stepbrother, gasps

"GONE. LEAVE THE HOUSE YOU AND JASON" Matts voice petrifies the two

The other districts funeral is quiet. Only two attendants. Both the sisters of Markus Hood who sit quietly. This funeral has no coffin, only a pot which contains ash from Markus's brutal fiery death.

**District 6**

Arachne Zeth's coffin has been decorated with carved in wood cobwebs and spiders. Arachne seemed to have a large family as a lot of people have attend her funeral.

The other funeral is much more attractive. Andy's mother did everything in her power to get materials from the Capitol to decorate Andy. He wears a blue jumper of the finest fabric and those flower things the Capitol citizens put in their hair are decorated around the room gently. Thank god no peacekeepers are here or else she could be arrested

**District 7**

Apple Lorrel, her mother and friends crowd around the coffin of Cherry. They are all silence just looking and staring at her peaceful body. Apple looks around disappointed, this funeral is dark and depressing. Cherry wouldn't want that.

She walks to the piano. She taught Cherry how to use weapons and how to fight now it's time to show what Cherry taught her. She presses a few of the keys on the piano and begins singing

"I used to think that I could not go on, and life was nothing but an awful song" Apple begins

"But now I know the meaning of true love, I'm leaning on the everlasting arms" She continues with her mother and a few friends joining in "If I can see it, then I can do it. If I just believe it, there's nothing to it"

By now everyone at the funeral is singing "I believe I can fly I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can soar. I see me running through that open door. I believe I can fly"

**District 8**

Chambray sits uncomfortably in the funeral parlour. Her eyes are closed and all she can think about is the past two weeks.

The first men that….ordered her. It was an experience she does not want to recall and yet she can never forget it. Her mentor , Cot, sits next to her. They both remain silent watching the body of Kyle Oakville being mourned.

Cot pasts her something. A drink….alcholic

"It helps" Cot whispers

Chambray looks at the drink tempted but gives it back to Cot. She doesn't want to end up like one of those victors.

**District 9**

Jack and Hannah crowd around Freya's coffin. Jack slowly rubs his shoulder where the bullet hit him. He still wears the charm bracelet Freya made him on the reaping day.

Justin's funeral has his aunt Milly sitting there rocking back and forth.

"Justin" she calls out to the air "Dinner is ready, I made your favourite"

People look at the insane woman in sorrow. It's too late to save her.

**District 10**

Cassandra's brother Isaac stands with the other orphans. When Cassandra was killed it was found out that he had secretly been living with just his sister so he was punished and dragged to the orphanage.

Scars cover his skin. Some from the peacekeepers punishment and some from the beatings of Mrs Angie the brutal owner of the orphanage.

He can't cry, it'll only sting the cuts on his face.

Damien's funeral includes his parents and surprisingly his ex-girlfriend which made him go blind. She looks around uncomfortably. Most people slightly count his death as a blessing as they were stupid enough to tell their secrets around him. One girl quietly breathes a sigh of relief knowing that her secret that she and her boyfriend had made love will never be revealed to her parents. Another youthful person is thankful that peacekeepers won't find out that he took bread from them and managed to take tesserae and sneak his name out of the reaping bowl.

However secrets never stay quiet forever.

**District 11**

Destiny's sister and father sit by their sister and daughter's coffin. Amethyst whines slightly about the weather but you can tell she is just trying to distract herself so she doesn't cry. Truth is Amethyst truly does miss Destiny.

Bedelic's funeral is surprisingly small. His family is there of course but no one else. Most people thought Bedelic was an insane man for volunteering. His actions has caused him a unwanted reputation, the districts bloodthirsty insane man.

**District 12**

Sarah Brown attends the funeral of Alexis Fleet. If it weren't for Alexis Sarah would be dead. Apart from that no one is there. She lives in the orphanage and all the children were forbidden from attending the funeral when they should be learning how to work in coal mines when they finally become 18.

Danny Soot's funeral is also empty. He had a family but none of them took interest in "the freak". His body lies in his coffin with no one to mourn it.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER OF HELLS FIRE IF ANYONE WANTS TO READ IT.**

**SORRY IF IT WAS BORING BUT…..IT'S A FUNERAL SO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE FULL OF JOY. NEW SYOT WILL BE UP TOMORROW BUT IF YOU HAVE RESERVED A SPACE YOU CAN SEND IN THE FORM NOW.**


End file.
